Phantom Love
by GoxHaya
Summary: AU Spamano. To escape dorm life college student Antonio Carriedo purchases a cottage near his university equipped with vegetable fields and an existing resident in the form of a ghost named Lovino. Can Antonio help him solve the mystery of his death?
1. Contact

Hey guys! Us again with a new story! Don't worry, we're working on L*3 still xD This was originally going to be a oneshot for the 100th reviewer to Love, Laugh, Lovino aka SuicideMonday, but her idea was just too amazing to be a simple oneshot! Soooo now it's gonna be a multichapter fic XD Love you SuicideMonday for this plotbunny. We totally took it and ran XD Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Neither Go-chan nor Haya-chan own Hetalia, despite wishes of such a thing. This is completely for the heck of it and for no profits. There are no relations between real-life countries and APH charries x3

* * *

**Chapter One: Contact**

The house had always been empty and dark. For as long as Lovino could remember, it had been a lonely place full of cobwebs and lost memories of the distant past, a lonely place with long, dark hallways that echoed every silent breath he took. He hated the dust covered floors that refused to acknowledge his present with footprints. He hated the windows blackened by grim that refused to open for him or even let him clean them. He hated the single window that refused to get dirty and block the view of the outside world, of the vast tomato gardens that had long turned wild and disorganized. Most of all, he hated the door that refused to open for him and allow him to leave the house. But everything was different.

Lovino woke from his slumber – though could it really be called a slumber when he wasn't really sleeping? What would those periods of time where his consciousness simply floated through the house and time without any defined purpose? – to find the house full of light. All of the stubborn windows were wide open, allowing sunlight to eradicate every fragment of darkness. The dusty blankets covering the ancient furniture were gone and could be seen outside on an old, rickety clothesline. The front hall was swept free of soot and soil so large boxes could line the walls.

But none of this mattered when Lovino caught sight of the door. The impenetrable door that barred him from the rest of the world, kept his world confined to the walls of the house. The terrifying barrier that he couldn't even approach it sent off such a strong aura. The door. It was open.

Life seemed to return to Lovino as his heart raced, sending blood through his veins at a rapid pace and beating loudly in his ears, and his breath quickened. He was excited yet nervous as he walked down the hall, closer and closer to the door. Was this even possible?

Just as he was about to reach out through the doorway, laughter from outside filled his senses. Lovino yelped in surprised and ran from the open entrance to hide under the staircase as footsteps approached.

The soft padding of bare feet on wooden floors was accompanied by a twenty-something male. Laughter was only partially muffled by the tower of boxes held in his arms, shaking somewhat from the vibrations caused. Only when he bent to drop the pile on the floor and straightened was he fully visible.

If there had been any darkness left in the house after being pierced by the sunlight streaming through opened windows and doors it was promptly chased off by the internal flaming star of this man. Skin was darkened to a tan and had been for years. Muscles were more of the lean sort than prominent in anyway, though they did have their differentiation amongst themselves, hardly seen beneath the denim shorts and mustard yellow T that adorned his midway to tall frame. Yes was always the answer to the question of if he'd ever used a brush, for he did indeed pull one through his mess of dark chocolate curls. Twice a day, in fact! But no one ever believed him… Who could believe a man with such childish and laughing green eyes? But what was wrong with laughing anyway? At that moment, for example, he was laughing at nothing off great hilarity. He was alone in fact, a time when most don't often laugh. Maybe when reading or watching TV, but not when giddily thinking of the work required to bring the tomato patch back up to snuff. But I assure you, that was the exact reason for the male's laughter.

"I'll probably need better tools~" Giggles and coos in the low tone of a grown male didn't quite fit.

What the hell? Perfectly hidden underneath the stairs, Lovino watched this stranger with a scowl and the faintest of blushes. He was acting like a fool, laughing and talking to himself, but yet there was a small twitch to Lovino's scowl, challenging it's position on his face. Something about this idiot made him want to smile. Something about him tickled the recesses of his groggy mind...

"But I guess I should get settled first." Responding to personal statements didn't always lead to the best mental results but he didn't mind much. Antonio enjoyed talking to himself. He held firm to a belief that plants react to stimuli such as the tone of voice humans use around them. Laughter and happy things will produce healthy vines. It only made sense, at least it did to Toni. And now that he was living by such a gorgeous plot of land bearing vegetation he would have to test his theory, for it was hard to with school plants that you don't always see on a daily basis. Even going for his major in agriculture he didn't get as much hands-on work with plants as he would like, and as he felt depressed seeing anything potted there was nothing for him to do in his prior years of apartment life. Antonio brightened. Now, now all the right pieces were aligned for his perfect home. A cottage in the general vicinity of his school baring fields of tomatoes nearly choked him in nostalgia for his home.

"It's off to work we go~" Whistle and sung tune before he went back out to retrieve more boxes.

Once the cheerful man was out of view, Lovino quickly ran out from under the stairs and to one of the windows to continue watching him. The sun illuminated the Italian's faded features of pale peach skin and silky chocolate locks, a single rebellious strand curled away from his head in a way that begged to be pulled. His olive eyes were alight with a curiosity, with a depth of emotion, which he had lacked in his days of darkness. He could care less that this man seemed to be moving into his house or that he seemed to be a complete idiot, rather Lovino wanted to know why. Why was this man here? Why did he feel as if he knew them?

If Antonio happened to look back to his new home, at the window Lovino occupied, he would have seen nothing but a glimmer of the boy lost in thought. He wouldn't have been able to see the distraught look on the transparent boy as a new question came to mind. "Why am I here?"

* * *

The smell of olive oil and other spices permeated the small cottage one night. It had been near a week since it was graced with the presence of life, and already it was regaining its former warmth. Years of dust and cobwebs had been swept, scrubbed, and washed in a variety of tiresome ways that amounted to a cute little home putting it's years of silence to shame. There were still boxes and chores to be done here and there, but now Antonio was far too busy making himself some dinner. Laughing and singing was he, a trait kept up even during his backbreaking hours of cleanup. But at times the joys faltered a little.

Even the most oblivious of men, a title he himself rightly deserved, must take a step out of their own little world every now and then to have a quick look at reality. And the reality was, he still felt like he had roommates. Whether you see or hear them there is a sort of sensation that comes with the knowledge that there is another in the house, and another when there is none. In the case of not knowing the source of the accompanied sensation it is only intensified. Maybe it was an animal that had been living here, he had thought, before no such creature appeared or any signs of one. That distinct feeling of being watched followed him all throughout the house during his waking hours, and even followed him into his dreams. Since spiders still called the corners home he eventually chalked it up to their numerous eyes and went on with life as he was now, commenting on his needing to get a new box of basil.

His unseen guest snorted and rolled his eyes. Didn't this idiot have a full jar of basil the other day? Oh wait… Lovino frowned and crossed his arms. He had knocked that over somehow the other day, hadn't he?

His memory was so faulty after waking up, it was such a nuisance. Really, how could he forget he was _dead_ and therefore _invisible_ to the eyes of the living? It would have saved him the trouble of running and hiding every time Antonio looked his way the first few days of his residency. Upon remembering he was _dead_, Lovino also remembered his past experience coping with the fact, so he was glad he didn't have to mope over the fact. But still, how was it possible to forget he didn't just wake from a nap, but rather some weird ectoplasm hibernation or something, whatever ghosts did.

It would have saved Antonio's jar of basil, that's for sure. Though, _how_ he was able to knock it over baffled Lovino. He couldn't remember ever being able to affect solid items before, but then again, his memory was still coming back. Not quick enough though. Lovino was highly annoyed his brain –did he have a brain?- had yet to come up with an explanation for his _interest_ in the new owner of the house. Because he was merely interested, that was all. Not even completely interested. Just a bit interested. Because really! Who wouldn't be interested in some young man that bought an old and run down cottage?

Lovino grumbled to himself and rested his head in his hands, elbows propped up on the kitchen table. It had become a bit of a habit to watch Antonio go about his day around the house. There was nothing else better to do, Lovino constantly reminded himself. But watching him cook was something he enjoyed the most, well not enjoyed. More like tolerated the most. Because Antonio was a boring idiot that barely deserved to be watched even out of boredom. Yeah…

"Oi! Antonio!" The front door burst open, causing the entire house to shake.

Yelping in surprise, Lovino jumped from his seat and ran to hide in the other room. So what if Antonio couldn't see him? Maybe someone else could! No one could know he was watching the idiot like some lovesick _girl_! Because he wasn't lovesick. No, he was just bored. Peering from around the corner, Lovino watched as two men entered the kitchen.

One was smaller than Antonio and possessed the same thinly muscled frame, but his hair was even wilder than the Spaniard's curls. Silver, not even pale blond, but _silver_ locks adorned the pale man's head and spiked out every which a way in a bed head appearance. If that wasn't shocking enough, his eyes were _red_. He was pale enough to be a ghost too…

The second man was taller than the other two and _radiated _something foul. Just a look over brought Lovino to a simple conclusion. He was _French_. What else could he be with that lecherous smirk, light goatee, and silky chin length hair that he _obviously_ spent hours taking care of? The way he was staring at Antonio didn't sit well with Lovino either…

Not that he cared!

"Nice place you got here 'Toni!" Gilbert, the albino, laughed as he plopped into the chair Lovino was previously occupying. "It's not as creepy as you made it sound like!"

"You should have seen it before!" The Spaniard of the three - four? - exclaimed. "_Millions_ of spiders, amigo," he exaggerated. "Still some..."

"Really?" Francis approached his tan friend and hugged him from behind, looking around the room with scrutinizing eyes. His hands slowly moved into Antonio's shirt as he whispered in his ear, "I never would have guessed. You've done a _wonderful_ job, Antonio."

What the fuck did that thing think he was doing to Antonio! Lovino forgot his fear of being seen and stepped out from his hiding place to glare daggers at the groping blond. Wait, why the fuck did he care? Just as Lovino started to return to his spot against the wall, he saw a flash of red and met the albino's gaze. His heart stopped.

The two stared at each other for what seemed like millennium to Lovino. Did he see him? Surely he would have said something by now! Why wouldn't this freak look away already? Lovino was tempted to start yelling when the French pervert spoke up.

"Gilbert, what are you staring at?"

Finally, the red eyes left Lovino as Gilbert looked back to his friends, a lopsided grin tugging at his lips. "Eh, sorry, coulda sworn I felt like someone was staring at me. Sure you don't have any ghosts floating around 'Toni?"

When he was finished giggling from the tickling sensations the Frenchman's fingers caused green eyes blinked a few times in response to the question of paranormal activity in his new home. The blank look was cast around the room, making sure of himself before he answered. "... I don't think so?"

"Hm, you must have some intense spiders then!" Gilbert snickered. "Anyways, wanna go drinking with us?"

"I'm making dinner though!" Antonio whined with a pout.

"You can finish making it then put it in the fridge for later~" Francis purred, nibbling on Antonio's ear 'innocently.'

"Or you can hurry up and finish making it and then we can eat and then go drinking!" Gilbert supplied excitedly, paying no mind to the fact his friend was getting molested. "West refused to make me anything before we left, said he was too busy. I'm hungry!"

Not much of a reply to the request of food, just a breathy, "_Fraaanyy_."

"_Oui_~?"

"_Tiiicklees_," blushing Antonio whined between giggles.

"Does it now?" Francis smirked and was about to continue 'tickling' his friend when a sudden chill ran down his spine. Was it just him or was there a murderous intent directed towards him? The blond let go of Antonio to look around the room with a frown. Was it really just intense spiders?

Intense spiders had nothing on the fuming Italian ghost peeking through the doorway. Lovino knew he shouldn't be mad –he didn't like Antonio dammit, he had no reason to be mad!- because Antonio had every right and reason to have a boyfriend… Not that he was jealous or anything! No, it was just wrong for them to be doing such things in public! That was all!

"Ha! You feel it too Francis? This place is totally haunted! Come on Antonio! Come drinking with us!"

Laughing off the new freedom as well as another haunted comment Antonio gave in. "Sí sí, I'll go. After food though!"

"Fuck yeah!"

* * *

Considering he was friends with a German and a Frenchie, it was relatively understandable and even expected that going out for a few drinks with the guys meant getting horribly drunk to the point that he was wobbling a little when he entered his door and could not stand to move any further than the couch in the search for a soft surface to pass out on. So, naturally, that was just what Antonio did when he arrived home hours later, just fall face first onto the cushions and go into a deep sleep.

Almost instantly, a blanket was placed over the slumbering drunk. Lovino sighed and crossed his arms to glare at Antonio. Why didn't he come home with that handsy Francis? Weren't they a couple? Or was the French pervert just that way with everyone? Antonio hadn't seemed like he actually knew the blond was making advances… He _was_ an idiot.

Lovino rolled his eyes and squat next to Antonio's feet to pull off his shoes gently. Ever since the three left, leaving a very annoyed Italian, he was able to consistently pick up things. He had no idea why he suddenly could, but wasn't complaining. It was nice to be able to help some by cleaning up the small mess Antonio's friends had left. Not that he was trying to be nice.

Scowling, Lovino threw Antonio's shoes across the room. "Why the fuck am I being so nice to you?" He yelled at the sleeping Spaniard. So fucking annoying…

A small blush tinted Lovino's pale cheeks as he stared at Antonio. Dammit he couldn't keep lying to himself. He liked _something_ about this idiot for _some_ reason. Sighing, Lovino got to his feet and put away the shoes he threw. No need to show any more signs of his presence. Hopefully Antonio would wake up thinking one of his friends helped him home.

With nothing better to do, Lovino returned to the living room and sat on the floor across from the couch-cum-bed to watch Antonio sleep. So peaceful. It must be nice being able to escape from the world for several hours; Lovino couldn't remember what it felt like to sleep. His ghost hibernations were nothing like how he expected sleep to be like. They weren't peaceful or relaxing and always left him disorientated and lost when he woke up, unsure as to how much time had passed.

As his thoughts wandered, Lovino found himself inching closer and closer to the couch. Soon enough, he was sitting next to Antonio's head on the couch, gently stroking his curly locks. If he imagine hard enough, Lovino could almost feel the soft –for it was surely soft- hair between his fingers…

Shyly, Lovino looked around the room to make sure there was no one to watch what he was about to do, for he would _die_, well die again, from embarrassment. Ever so slowly, Lovino lay down between Antonio and the back of the couch. If he could pretend to feel, he could always pretend to sleep, right? Lovino curled into Antonio, a furious blush consuming his entire face as he closed his eyes. He could almost imagine drifting into the dream world.

Had he left a window open last night? A smile and curling of his body somewhat. That warm breezy feeling was so nice, Antonio craved it and the continued sleep it promised. But in his waking thought returned, as much as it could to someone like him, and made something known. No breeze came in the form of a ball of heated air. Nor did it have that slightly heavy feeling without the accompanied humidity. What was it he was curling around?

The haziness of the man beside him had to be at the hands of just waking. But even through the haze Antonio found his soft features, the rounded cheeks and childish face. Such a cutie. Wait... Orbs widened when the realization slapped him in the face, but there was no possible way for him to move. He just stared in shock at the stranger sleeping next to him.

_'Who is this! I don't know him, do I! I do forget things, but I wouldn't forget someone so adorable... Would I? So cute... What's going ooon!_' Antonio let out a soft whine as his thoughts raced, though still watched the stranger. '_... Drinking... Did I bring him home last night?_' Glance at their persons, '_We're both dressed, so nothing happened... I think._' What was going on? '_... So cuuuute!_'

**End of Chapter One**

* * *

Hey theres guys! ^^ Go here. No translations this time I don't think xD

So sorry Suicide dear ^^; This is awful late. Haya had the idea and just forgot to run it by me and we went through school and such until finally remembering and getting started xD

... Who else loves retarded Toni? XD I know I do! I understand him so well. Totally react the same way to things


	2. Interaction

Whee! Chapter two is here! Okay it's been done since chapter one, but I'm mean and decided to wait a bit. LOLWUT? XD *is shot* And the plot thickens! DUNANANAAAA! Oh and ILU guise who reviewed~

* * *

**Chapter Two: Interaction**

Throughout the night, Lovino went in and out of a strange trance-like state, more like the sleep he imagined than his hibernations. He could only attribute this new ability to Antonio, as he did his ability to pick things up. It made sense after all, Lovino hadn't ever interacted with anyone living before this, that he could remember at least. What made his trance state different than sleep, though, was that he was still conscious on some level of his surroundings.

Take the stupefied Antonio for example. Lovino's eyes may have been closed, but he still knew Antonio was staring at him with giant eyes… Wait staring _at_ him? Olive eyes flew open, full of fear. Surely Antonio just found something on the cushions interesting and was staring at that, right? He couldn't _see_ him suddenly, RIGHT?

Lovino remained perfectly still, not needing to breath, and stared back at Antonio like a deer in headlights. He prayed, oh so _prayed_, that Antonio could not see him. How was he going to explain _this_?

How did one react to _this_? Waking next to someone you don't remember after a night of drinking that looks about as surprised as you do? Antonio had ended up in one night stand situations before, he really had, but none like this. He always had some remnant of memory. Had he drank _that_ much?

Something resembling an offered, albeit awkward, smile formed in his countenance before a smile, "B_uenos días_?"

"F-f-fuck!" Lovino yelped, sitting up abruptly and scooting as away from Antonio as he could on the couch, his already transparent skin turning paler. "You can see me?"

With a jump and a wince Antonio sat up to rub his head. Such volume so early the morning after heavy drinking. It wasn't helping his scrambling brain. "Sí."

"H-how?" He squeaked out, blood quickly filling his pale cheeks to turn his whole face bright red. This could not get any more embarrassing.

"Well I'm not sure but I think it has to do with the eyes sending things to the brain." Was that how it worked? He looked down in thought over the simple yet difficult question, not even questioning it's strangeness. It wasn't unusual when you had friends like he did.

"That's not what I mean moron!" He barked with a scowl and continued without thinking. "You haven't seen me since you got here! What the fuck chan- Oh fuck." Realizing what he just yelled, Lovino turned an even brighter red. He wanted to run and hide, but dammit his legs didn't seem to want to listen to him.

"Since I got here?" This repetition came with a moan and more rubbing of his head as if it would relieve some of the tension caused by this guys yelling.

"Never mind! Just... You're still asleep! Yeah! I'm just a dream!" Content with his excuse, Lovino shut his eyes and concentrated all his focus on being invisible again. He had no idea if it would work, but it was the only thing he had.

"Dreams never say they are," our hungover man pointed out, opening an eye to raise a brow.

"Shut up, I'm going to disappear now."

"_Qué_?"

"Can you still see me?"

"Er, sí?"

"Fuck, no you can't. I'm gone now."

"Look, I'm sorry if you didn't want to come home with me. You can just leave, or I can drive you somewhere."

"Fuck fuck fuck," Lovino whined. This could not be happening. And this _idiot_ wasn't capable of piecing together information it seemed.

And damned if he at least tried to understand. But it just didn't work. Okay, he didn't want to be here, why didn't this guy leave? Instead of doing so or taking him up on the offer of a ride he just sat there cursing. Antonio sighed and stood. What, so he wanted to stay? "What do you like for breakfast?"

"What do I-" Lovino looked up to Antonio, caught off guard by the sudden change in topic. Why wasn't he trying to kick him out? Or even understand why he was here? Instead he was offering to make breakfast? "I-I can't eat... I don't think..."

Not a morning eater, ah well. "Coffee then?"

"I've never had it before..." Was that really all he had to say in response? How stupid was he?

"I'll make a little extra with mine then." Coffee helped hangovers in some cases for Antonio. That's all he thought about when he left the other then, a complete stranger in his house, to make the two of them mugs. The situation didn't seem at all odd to him.

Fuck he was stupid. Lovino groaned and flopped first face into the couch. How was he supposed to make Antonio understand what was _really_ going on here?

"I don't think I caught your name," said unknowing Spaniard called from the kitchen good-naturedly.

"Because I haven't been able to tell you, dumbass." With a heavy sigh, Lovino got to his feet and drifted into the kitchen. "I'm Lovino."

Knowing his friends really put Antonio at a disadvantage in normalcy. Being called such names was commonplace for him, and registered a laugh. "Nice to meet you, Lovino. I'm Antonio. I didn't tell you that, did I? I don't remember…"

"How could you have told me?" Lovino asked in a bored tone. He just couldn't handle with this level of idiocy.

"Well when I meet people at bars I usually give them my name first thing…"

Again, a heavy sigh. "You didn't bring me home from the bar, idiot."

"But you're too clean to come from the street…"

"Good god you are so dense." It seemed like the only way to do this was lay it all out there... But damn would Antonio even believe him? "I've been here..."

"Yeah, since last night right?"

"No since before you. This is just the first time you've seen me..."

Tilt of the head in his work. "You don't look that old."

"Yeah I was... Sleeping, I suppose, and woke up when you started moving in. But I can't age anymore." Lovino sighed and placed a hand against his forehead, red touching his cheeks. "It sounds crazy... I wasn't expecting to have to explain this because you couldn't see me... Fuck what's wrong with you? Why can you see me?"

The squeaking of awkwardly stuck brain-wheels could almost be heard from inside Antonio's skull. "_Qué_?" Not… Clicking… _At all_.

"God dammit you're so dense Antonio!" Cheeks growing even redder, Lovino took a deep breath and grumbled, "I'm dead. A ghost."

"… You know if you don't like it here you can go, like I said. You don't need to make up such crazy stories."

Pang. Why did that hurt? Oh yeah. He _couldn't_ leave. Suddenly the years of isolation and darkness crashed down on the little Italian. Tears started building in his eyes, which he furiously rubbed away. "I would if I could, bastard." He turned on his heels and stomped out of the room, making a beeline for his hiding spot under the stairs. Maybe if he acted like a ghost, he would be able to disappear again.

… Unexpected did not even begin to describe it. One second this Lovino guy was coming up with stories of him being dead and next he was saying he couldn't leave and walking off in an obvious huff. Random or not though Antonio certainly could not allow him to be upset. "Lovino!" He chased after him, streaming apologies and reaching to take hold of his shoulder, but only met air, of sorts.

Lovino yelped in surprise as electricity coursed through his body, as well as the fact that Antonio's hand just went through his shoulder as if it was made of Jell-o. He turned around with giant eyes and screeched, "What the fuck was that for?"

In no way was the cry required to shock Antonio out of his witness. Already he was staring, pale and wide eyed. He looked at his hand. Yes, it was still there. He looked at Lovino's shoulder. It _looked_ like it was there, but…

"You're… You're a ghost…"

"No shit dumbass!" Lovino sniffled and rubbed at his eyes again. Damn he felt _heavy_. This was so not cool. "_Now_ you believe me, _after_ you attack me!"

"N-No!" Back to reality Antonio, back! "I didn't attack you, I swear! You seem upset and I feel bad…"

"Just get away from me," the Italian growled threateningly. _This_ was obviously why he had never interacted with humans before. Fuck this made the whole being dead thing more depressing than it already was. "Go back to your breakfast or whatever. If I'm lucky I'll be back to being invisible sooner than later."

"If you're lucky?" Antonio frowned, crestfallen at the mere thought of someone being so completely and utterly alone. Watching the world around them without any way to interact at all. It explained his feeling of being watched, Lovino's existence. But it had never been overly unnerving. Not scary in anyway. Almost… Antonio smiled. "But then I can't have a new _amigo_."

Pause. Blink, blink. Lovino stared at Antonio silently as the word processed through his mind. Ever so slightly, the unbearable weight had been feeling started to lift. "You want to be… friends?"

"Of course! It's always more fun to be friends with the person you live with, isn't it?" An obvious course of action for the often overbearingly friendly man that was Antonio. Oh, he had a forced roommate? Fun! Make friends! Made perfect sense. "Living alone isn't fun, but living with a stranger is even worse."

"You can't really _live_ with me," Lovino grumbled as he tried to distract himself from the blush consuming his cheeks. Dammit why was the idiot so _stupid_?

"But aren't you the living dead? Or is that vampires? Or zombies..." And so the idiot trailed off, already comfortable enough with the fact to argue the difference of paranormal entities. Er, question, get confused over I should say.

And he just couldn't help it. Antonio was saying the stupidest shit he had ever heard in his entire existence and here he was. Lovino was smiling. "You're an idiot."

Blinking, Antonio looked up from watching his train of thought run off the track just like it always did. With Lovino's came further brightening of Antonio. "Well that's not very nice. I was trying to figure it out!"

Small giggles shook Lovino's frame as he shook his head. "Don't bother. I still can't figure out all of this stuff."

"How much fun is it to get it all at once?" Okay now okay enough with it to make the whole thing a little mystery game. That's Antonio for you. "Or by yourself. Detectives never work alone, do they?"

"It's not some mystery to solve, stupid." Lovino paused in his snickering to look up at Antonio shyly. "B-but you really want to be friends?"

Aw, no mystery? Antonio pouted, then made a quick rebound. "Sí sí!"

"Ah..." Awkwardly shifting from foot to foot, Lovino looked back to the floor, unsure what to do next. "Th-thanks?"

For a ghost he was just too cute for words! A goofy kind of smile covered blush formed as he steped towards said entity before it faltered. "So I can't hug you?" Well that was no good at all. Antonio was a very affectionate person! The man was constantly hanging on his friends. Unable to hug one? Now that simply would not do.

Smile back in his lips and purpose in his step Antonio held his arms in a circle around the physical manifestation of the little Italian. Immediately he giggled, tickled by the mixture of cool and warm air denser than the rest. "You feel funny." The moment was broken with the sound of the kettle going off, thus sending Antonio in a dash for the kitchen.

And despite the fact Lovino could see the kettle steaming and creating the sound, he could not help but believe the whistling was coming from his ears, the heat of his blush too much for his ghostly body to handle. "Idiot..." Whether he was talking about Antonio or himself, even he didn't know.

Maybe leaning it to his side, Antonio called after a pause. "So no coffee then?"

"Obviously not!" Lovino yelled, stomping into the kitchen moodily. "It would just go through me I'm sure."

"But then how do you get better after a hangover?" Still. Not. Clicking. Fully.

Oh _god_. Lovino plopped into a chair and sighed heavily. "I don't _have_ a hangover Antonio. _You_ do."

"I do?" Somehow it was possible to counteract hangovers with shows of great stupidity. "... Oh, I did!" Spanish laughter at himself, still pouring himself a cup of coffee. Might as well drink it!

"Can you get any stupider?"

"... Gil sometimes says so."

Oh... This was a good time to ask some questions... "Gilbert is the albino that stopped by yesterday?"

"Sí! Oh, you were watching?" Oh my _God_ an intelligent assumption.

"Yeah. I have nothing better to do after all!" He paused and looked up shyly. "And the blond guy? He your boyfriend or something?"

Tilt of curly head. "Francis? Well Franny is a friend and he is a boy. But we're not dating or anything."

His heart did _not_ just jump in excitement. He didn't have a working heart so it wasn't possible! His cheeks weren't red either! Lovino coughed awkwardly and mumbled, "Why was he feeling you up then?"

"Feeling me up?"

"Yeah, practically molested you the entire time you were here..."

"Molesting me?" What was Lovino talking about? "All he did was tickle."

Okay, so he definitely was the stupidest thing on the planet. "Nevermind," Lovino sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Hmm, if I'm up early anyway, I might as well work outside." After downing his coffee and eating some breakfast while chatting with Lovino Antonio said this absentmindedly, glancing outside. "It's nice out..." He smiled, passing thought coming to him. "Wanna come with me?"

"Go with you?" Lovino asked in disbelief. Go outside? With Antonio? Outside? "I-I can't."

"You don't want to?"

"N-no I can't!" Lovino looked out the window and bit his lip. "The door won't let me," he mumbled.

"Try Lovi!" Nicknames already used Antonio smiled and moved to open the front door and watch him. "_Por favor_?"

Apprehension instantly hit the Italian ghost at the sight of the open door. He averted his eyes to the floor and slowly stood. To go outside would be amazing... Each step took centuries to pass, getting heavier and heavier the closer he got to the entrance. Finally, he stood next to Antonio right before the threshold, biting his lip as nerves coursed through him. He raised his gaze to the outdoors, then quickly looked to Antonio and gasped, "I can't!"

"Come on!" With the encouragement and tone of someone teaching a child to walk or calling a dog Antonio stepped outside, facing Lovino and patting his legs. "Come on!"

"I'm not an animal dammit!" Despite complaining this, Lovino took a timid step forward, allowing his toes to pass the line between the house and outside. Electricity erupted from his toes and spread throughout the rest of his body, making him yelp in shock and jump away. "I can't!"

"You can do it Lovi! You only just started being seen, right? You're on a roll!" Persisted attempts at persuasion with an undying smile.

"God dammit stop talking to me like I'm a baby!" Lovino snapped, not caring Antonio was only trying to help. Never mind he _was_ acting like a baby. It was just a little electric jolt... It would be worth it just to be in the sun. Maybe he would even be able to feel it on his skin... Taking another deep breath, Lovino shut his eyes closed and walked forward. He kept walking even as he felt a sudden electric shock, but it passed suddenly. The next thing he knew, he was tripping over the small steps up to the door.

On instinct Antonio bolted to catch him, forgetting the whole lacking of a physical body thing. Fortunately, Lovino didn't instantly fall through his arms. Just as when Antonio grabbed his shoulder, it was as if the ghost was made out of Jell-o. For a split second, Antonio supported him before he started to go through him, but that was plenty enough time for him to catch his balance.

Blushing bright red, Lovino pulled away from Antonio, muttering apologies and thanks. His voice slowly trailed off as he realized where he was. He was out of the house. Olive eyes grew wide in wonder as a smile spread across his face. The sun was out! He could almost feel its heat! There was a breeze! He could feel it tickling through him! Just to make sure this wasn't some strange new room in the house, Lovino looked over his shoulder and laughed at the sight of the still open door into the building. He was outside!

Laughter came in the mixture of two tones, one an elated Italian and the other happy Spanish. With the strange sensation that coincided with touching the male ghost passed Antonio joined him in his excitement over being able to walk outside for the first time in who knows how long. "Good job!" He congratulated him, beaming.

"Sh-shut up, I just walked outside," Lovino mumbled, but was unable to stop smiling. "I'll try to help with the gardening!"

"No no," Antonio insisted, stepping back inside to retrieve his tools from beside the door before closing it, "just enjoy being outside!"

"Oh... Okay." With a laugh, Lovino ran ahead to the tomato field, excited to see if any of his old hiding spots still existed.

In his ghostly antics Lovino was watched for a while by a pair of pleased emerald eyes. Antonio stood with his hands folded atop his hoe, chin resting over them. Who would have thought a ghost could be so adorable? And so lively too! Laughing at the horrible pun, finally Lovino was left to his fun, Spaniard setting to work.

After a few hours exploring his overgrown yard, Lovino collapsed into the grass next to the plot of tomatoes Antonio was currently working on. He wasn't physically tired, but felt content with his running around and just wanted to stare at the sky for a bit. Yet, for some reason his gaze kept wandering to Antonio's smiling face as he worked in the garden.

It was rather amazing, how quickly his existence changed with the addition of Antonio to the equation. He never would have guessed he could touch things or be seen, especially couldn't fathom the thought of leaving the house. It was all thanks to Antonio.

"I'm so pathetic," Lovino grumbled to himself, rolling over in the grass to nuzzle his blushing face into the green blades. Just a week and he had some pathetic girly crush on the idiot. It made no sense what so ever! Okay, well it made sense because he felt as if he already knew Antonio, but that was the part that made no sense... "So pathetic."

**End of Chapter Two**

* * *

Yes, Spain is a retard. But we still love him, don't we? xD And again, easily pulled off his not getting the ghostyness. I get you, Toni! *hugs*

But this time I just LOVED Romano ^/w/^ so ADOWABLE


	3. Benevolence

Hey guise! Sorry for the long wait! School is a betch! And this is our last introductory (and pure fluff) chapter. We're getting into some DEEP PLOP next chapter! DUN DUN DUUUUUN! Heehee~ Enjoy~! And don't forget ;3 We love reviews.

**

* * *

Chapter Three: Benevolence **

"Fucking toaster! Fucking chair! God dammit!"

A transparent foot kicked through the table and the ghost plopped onto the floor, close to ranting at the surface he was currently sitting on. What dictated what he could touch and when? Why was it he could go through people and objects but never sunk through the floor? And why was it he couldn't do stuff when he _wanted_ too? "Fucking ghost rules!"

"Rules? Like for sports?" Inquired an approaching voice soon to be revealed as from the lips of the local Spaniard and token living human of the household, Antonio. Down the hall in the entrance/living room he had been working away tirelessly, slowly, on his homework for the weekend. In the few days that had passed since his first encounter - known, anyway - with Lovino it had been easy for him to fall into a very normal life, as if having a long dead man for a roommate didn't effect him at all besides having a conversation partner and sudden propensity for debating metaphysical actions. The Spaniard smiled, getting himself a glass of water. "Do ghosts have their own sports teams? Oh, a Ghost World Cup!" His eyes sparkled at the marvelous prospect.

Lovino jumped and silently thanked his sudden inability to touch stuff. His intents would have been clear if he had been able to get anything out... Ignoring the blush on his cheeks, Lovino rolled his eyes and looked up at Antonio with a glare. "Dumbass, ghosts don't play sports. I was talking about my ability to do things!"

"Oh... No World Cup?" Antonio would have loved to see that! Oh well. The disappointment was shrugged off and painted over with a smile. "What are you trying to do?"

"N-nothing!" Lovino yelped as he jumped to his feet. He had _not_ been trying to make Antonio a snack to make working on his homework a little more enjoyable! Not at all! Lovino had just felt like being human and trying his hand at cooking! Duh!

"Because of ghost rules you were unable to do... Nothing? I don't understand."

"Well you-you're stupid! Of course you don't! I-I have something else to do in the other room!" Without a second glance to Antonio, Lovino ran out of the kitchen to hid his embarrassment somewhere else.

"... Are all ghosts so strange?" With a tilt of his head Antonio asked himself this. As he didn't know any others to compare him to, he had no idea... Maybe one of his schoolbooks answered that very question! And back to homework he went.

Once Antonio was settled back into his schoolwork, Lovino slowly floated to the living room. He sighed and flopped onto a chair, eyes widening when he didn't sink to the floor. He could touch stuff again! "Hey Antonio," he called, but the Spaniard didn't look up. A tad put off, Lovino stood up and crossed his arms, about to yell at him when a thought occurred to him. He couldn't touch stuff when visible so now that he could touch stuff he was invisible again!

Grinning, Lovino ran off to the kitchen to make Antonio a little snack- in secret!

Some time had passed by the time Antonio had finished all of the reading for two of his classes, leaving him with a packet of math problems. For that he definitely needed some food to keep him going. What could he make for brainfood? Considering this, he stopped from his spot in the living room to approach the kitchen, where a fresh cup of cocoa and tomato sandwich sat on the table, and a certain Italian ghost nowhere in sight.

As he was an idiot, at first Antonio did not notice his gifts at all. Rather he went to the fridge and noted the decreased amount of tomatoes - he had an internal tomato meter - causing him to raise a brow and step back to look around, thinking maybe he had left them out. But that was surely impossible! He wouldn't forget his tomatoes. The love for the red balls of happiness proved itself when he found he had in fact not left them out for hours. No, tomatoes had been used in the sandwich... Sandwich on the table?

"_Qué_?" When had he made that? Nowhere in his memory could he find the missing knowledge, so it must not exist. But then how-? "Lovino," he answered himself, face lifting into a soft, touched smile.

There was a sort fluttering and warming of the heart when someone does something kind for you. Without being asked. Of their own volition, just thinking of you arbitrarily. Every since he was young Antonio had been the one that did this, having been the eldest of a large family that included his parents, grandparents, and the families of two aunts. There was always something to do to help someone out. He never held it against his parents that he didn't get the amount of attention an only child would. Hardly, he loved them dearly and they him, for he greatly enjoyed all of his cousins and brothers and sisters. Receiving small bits of kindness always hit home with him, having been taught to give all you can give and expect none, because that is what a Catholic is.

Knowing someone was thinking of him out of the blue made the Spaniard melt a little on the inside as he ate the snack, taking the time to appreciate the flavor. Food always tastes best in times of great emotion.

Unknown to Antonio, Lovino sat across from him at the table, a small smile of his own tugging at his cheeks. Antonio really looked happy. _Looked_ really happy... It made Lovino's heart skip for joy that _he_ caused this. He made Antonio smile like this. The best part was, he could enjoy this beaming human without embarrassing himself!

When he was finished said human stood and washed his plate, returning to slowly sip at the cocoa so as to savor it. Halfway through he sighed in bliss, a lazy and relaxed smile on his face. "_Gracias_, Lovino~" He cooed, a little loudly.

"I-I didn't do anything!" Lovino yelped, forgetting Antonio couldn't see or hear him. But suddenly he found himself falling through the chair and table, perfectly visible for all to see. Eyes wide in horror and cheeks bright red, Lovino jumped to his feet and ran out of the room.

Blink. Blink. So Lovino had been there the whole time? Most would feel a little humiliated in this situation, but it made Spain laugh and his smile grow into a larger, amused one.

For now, he did not move. "That was really nice of you."

"I didn't do anything!" Lovino yelled from the other room.

"Well then thank you for not doing anything~"

There was a long pause before a quiet "You're welcome" floated through the house.

"Do you want to watch TV with me?"

Another pause. "I suppose."

And now Antonio bent down to crouch in front of the ghost that was huddled beside the bed of his bedroom. He smiled. A hand reached out, cradling the pocket of air that was the top of Lovino's head. "Come on then~ Can't watch TV in here."

"I know that, dumbass," Lovino grumbled, pulling himself to his feet, sending shivers up and down his spine as Antonio's hand went through his head.

A giggle passed through Antonio's lips at the ever strange sensation that was a ghostly form. He pulled it away and stood too, looking down at him for a moment with a tilt of his head. Antonio smiled. "Good Lovi~" Off to the living room he went.

"Don't talk to me like I'm a dog!" He yelled and ran after Antonio.

* * *

Lazily days passed from then on. One, three, seven. Soon a week and a half of it, of little joys that were large ones in Antonio's eyes, of a simple extraordinary paranormal life.

After the happening of the brainfood he daily found little things done. Bits of cleaning, things put away or arranged, snacks, various states of help and kind thought towards him. And each and every time he would be nowhere to be found for a few hours. Later, of course, Antonio always managed to find him and would coax him to watch TV or go outside or some other bit of fun.

Each day Antonio found himself growing fonder and fonder of his resident spirit. The way his cheeks reddened and became large in a pout, the way his head curled down and tears nearly pricked his eyes when he laughed heartily. There was something in him that made it easy for Antonio to like him, to make him react in so many ways, and in an odd sort of way, to always find him no matter where he was. It was as if he had a Lovino-compass, no, a Lovino-rope that he only need follow to it's Italian end.

Which was how he found Lovino's current hiding spot. Rather, he thought he had found it. There was the distinct feeling of Lovino, but he wasn't in sight.

Said ghost looked up in defeat, having made a bath for Antonio when he returned from working in the field. He had passed out on the couch, but was all dirty... Lovino just couldn't help himself and the next thing he knew, he had a bath made for the idiot! God, this was getting embarrassing... "What do you want, stupid?"

"Take a bath with me?" Antonio offered, giggling.

"What?" Lovino yelped, jumping to his feet, his hands covering his bright red face, yet to realize he was invisible. "A ba-bath?"

"Hm? Do you want to take the one you made by yourself then?" The Spaniard asked with a tilt of his head.

"I'm a ghost dammit! I don't get dirty! I-I-I made it for you alright?" Ever so slowly, he started to gain visibility and, naturally, his vibrant red cheeks were the first thing to show.

Gaze slid to the forming image of a flushing face, then back to staring at nothing as it had been before, trying to go unnoticed in it's noticing. "Is that a no?"

"Why would I take a bath with you? Augh!" He ran off again, desperate to find a better hiding spot.

"But it'll be fun! You don't think it will be?" Still standing where he had been, Antonio continued talking as he had been before, just a little louder.

"You're going to be NAKED!" Lovino yelled across the house, now huddled under a table. "Go take your goddamn bath before it gets cold!"

"_But Lovinooo_..."

A long pause. "Do you really want me to?"

An immediate response. "_Sí sí_!"

Lovino sighed and slowly sulked back to Antonio, arms crossed across his chest and face puffed up in a pout. "Fine whatever."

"_Gracias_~" The man sang his thanks, wrapping his arms around the apparition.

"Oh shut up, let's get this over with..."

"_Sí Señor_," in a giggle.

Soon Antonio was in his bathroom, unabashedly peeling off his clothes. With his friends there was no room for modesty really, even if he had had some before meeting them, which he hadn't. For a long time he had taken baths with parents, siblings, cousins, as a way to save water and help those still too young to bathe themselves. As a result, added to the already devil-may-care attitude towards nudity that was prevalent in Europe those days, he held no personal quarrel with Lovino seeing him.

Ever so slowly, Lovino started to mimic the actions of undressing. But something became apparent as he started fiddling with his buttons... His clothes wouldn't come off. Well that made this awkward... Doing his best to _not_ look at Antonio, the little ghost sat himself on the edge of the tub, still pouting.

From his spot already in the water, Antonio smiled. "You learn fast. I doubt I would have been able to use appliances so quickly," he laughed. Had he been a ghost that dropped out of time, it'd take him years to learn how to use a blender.

"You just turn the knobs," Romano grumbled, not ABOUT to admit he had watched Antonio use the tub a few times out of curiosity... Of the appliance!

"Still, you're smart," Antonio smiled, leaning against the side of the tub Lovino sat on, arms hanging over it so he could look at Lovino with a turn of his head. "Maybe you could help me with my homework."

"I didn't go to school, how am I supposed to do that?" Lovino grumbled with a roll of his eyes.

"If you read the textbooks I bet you'll get it!"

"I'm not some genius..."

"More so than me~"

Lovino scoffed and smirked. "Everyone is smarter than you, Antonio."

"_Me duele_! That's not very nice," the curly haired man pouted. "You sound like Gil."

"Well he's smarter than I thought."

"You thought Gil was dumb?"

A teasing smile twitched Lovinos lips. "Well he is your friend."

"_Oooye_!" He whined, frowning, "aren't you my friend too?"

"I'm teasing, dumbass."

"... So you're not my friend or is Gil not dumb?"

Lovino rolled his eyes and flicked Antonio's forehead, his finger only partially going through him. "You're an idiot."

"Stealing my braincells isn't going to help!" Exclaimed Antonio, holding his forehead and sticking out the tip of his tongue playfully.

"I'm not stealing anything! There's nothing _to_ steal!" Lovino shot back, sticking his tongue out as well.

"My head is empty!" Gasped Antonio.

"Exactly. Now take your bath, dumbass."

"_Sííí Señoor_," a drawling giggle before he did so.

And as Lovino watched him from the edge of the tub, a single thought occurred to him. He wasn't sinking through it...

* * *

Ever so slowly helpful favors started to dwindle. It was very difficult to be helpful when he was visible, because that's how the ghost rules decided to start working. He was more life-like when visible and couldn't touch stuff when invisible. Sure he still tried to do stuff, but the threat of getting caught by Antonio and getting the hell embarrassed out of him was too great. Besides, the idiot wouldn't notice. He was too stupid.

At least, that's how it should have been. That would have better, if Antonio was so dumb as to not take notice of the change in his house. If it hadn't of touched him so he would not have. If he did not so greatly enjoy finding little things from his transparent friend he would not have been so saddened when they suddenly decreased in number.

Had he done something to upset Lovino? At first he tried spending more time with him, then less. What was it that had made it change? He knew not what, and it upset him, but did his best not to allow Lovino to catch on when they spend time together.

Lovino took particular interest in the tomato fields and it was easy to coax him into going outside to keep him company while he worked. Sometimes the Italian would shyly assist. It was there that Antonio's friends found them.

"Oi! 'Toni! Who's the kid?" Gilbert called, grinning like a fool as he ran out of Francis' car to the duo.

Rising from his knees, a smile beamed in a Spanish face. "_Hola_! Now you can meet my new friend."

"_Ou la la_~" Francis sang, strolling leisurely down to them. "Who is this new 'friend' and how did you meet him?"

A feral grin overcame Gilbert's face at the sight of Lovino's expression, very much so resembling a deer in headlights. "Aww what's the matter cutie? We're not going to eat you. Kese."

"_Oooye_, be nice to Lovi. Can't you see you scare him, meanie?" Antonio laughed, moving to hug his albino friend. Suddenly, his own words hit him. "Wait, you can see him?"

Gilbert's response was drowned out by Lovino finally coming to his senses. "Shut, shut up Antonio! I'm not scared!"

Francis laughed and joined in hugging Gilbert to look Lovino up and down. "Why wouldn't we be able to see this cutie, Antonio?"

"Shut up I'm not cute!"

"Well you can't always see cute ghosties like him."

"Ghost?"

Bright red and in utter disbelief, Lovino sputtered, "Antonio! What the fuck?"

"_Qué_?" Antonio asked, unknowing.

"What type of joke is this, _mon cher_?" Francis asked, brows slowly raising in curiosity.

"It's no joke!" Replied Antonio, looking over at Francis from over the head of Gilbert whom they both still hugged. "Try to touch him."

"Oh gladly," Francis cooed, detaching himself from Gilbert to reach for Lovino, who screeched and ran.

"Don't touch me you rapist!"

Gilbert snickered. "What's with this kid?"

"Lovii, don't be mean!" A frown, "I don't understand, he lets me try to touch him." If Antonio could why couldn't Francis? He didn't understand.

"Well I bet he senses the French in him!" Gilbert snickered.

Francis pouted and watched Lovino run to Antonio and hide behind him. "I'm not that scary! Gilbert is scarier!"

"Ha! You don't fool me!" Lovino chided, braver now that he was safe behind Antonio. "I saw your rapist hands at work!"

"How many times to I have to say he was just tickling?" Antonio sighed.

"Oh yeah that's totally what he was 'just doing' as always," Gilbert said, rolling his eyes.

Francis sighed as well and shook his head. "_Mon cher_ you are so hopeless."

"But I do have hope!" Whining, Antonio stepped aside to hug the cowering Italian ghost. "You're being as mean as Lovi."

"Oh shut up Antonio," Lovino grumbled, hesitantly leaning into the hug, his heart racing when he didn't sink into his arms.

"So..." Francis joined the three with a smile. "How did you meet this cutie-"

"It's Lovino, rapist."

"_Je suis desolé_, this cutie Lovino?"

"He slept with me."

"What?" All three men yelled, a mixture of horror, embarrassment, and amusement.

"Oh ho ho~ how was it?"

"You slept with this dumbass? How did he convince you?"

"NOT LIKE THAT!" Romano screeched at the top of his lungs.

"He's a good snuggler," boasted Antonio with a smile.

"Oh you mean like that," Francis sighed. "So boring."

"So how _did_ you meet?" Gilbert asked again.

"As I said, he slept with me. I woke up and he was there," he shrugged. How else could Antonio explain it?

"You're horrid at this..."

That makes no sense 'Toni!" Gilbert laughed. "How can someone just show up in your bed? Sure you weren't drunk?"

"Ugh, this is... Was my house okay?" Lovino groaned.

"_Sí_, Lovi was here when I moved in."

"_Mon Dieu_, you're serious about him being a ghost?"

"Oh shit!" Gilbert pulled away with giant eyes. "He was the intense spiders?"

"But he's so much cuter than a spider!" With a nuzzle of his friend it suddenly occurred to Antonio. "Heey, how come it's easiar to touch you?"

Red instantly filled Lovino's cheeks and he looked away. "What are you talking about?"

"You aren't going through me, and you wouldn't even let Franny," he pondered.

"Aren't ghosts supposed to be see through and go through stuff and shit?" Gilbert inquired as Lovino kept silent and kept his gaze trained on a tomato.

"He did for a while..." Now that really confused Antonio. "Are you less dead Lovino?"

"How is that fucking possible?" Lovino grumbled, finally looking up to roll his eyes at Antonio.

"Perhaps he's an evolving ghost!" Suggested Gilbert.

"Oh oh! Like that one thing! Pokémons!" Excitedly Antonio piped up, mind already trying to picture the next stage of Lovino evolution in that kind of way.

"Exactly!"

"_Mon Dieu_ are you guys really comparing this poor cutie to a stupid video game?"

"... What's a Pokémon?"

"It's an adorable little monster~"

"You're comparing me to a monster? Well thanks!" Lovino shoved Antonio off of him and stomped up to the house. Idiots!

"Well there's a stick up his ass..."

"He can be like that sometimes, but others he's really sweet," laughed Antonio, watching Lovino go. "He'd been doing chores for me and stuff like that, it was nice." But then... It stopped, or rather, dwindled. Out of nowhere he lessened his actions, just like the suddenness of their touch.

Wait... The dusty light bulb went off. He's been visible so much more lately, about the same time he'd quit doing things. Before Antonio would _see_ him rarely, and instead just hear his voice after any treat was left out. It made perfect sense now! It wasn't the accomplishment of understanding that made Antonio smile, but the knowledge itself. Lovino really did get embarrassed so easily.

Francis and Gilbert watched this process in curiosity and looked to each other in confusion. Their friend never ceased to baffle them. "What are you smiling about?" Gilbert asked finally.

"Rather," Francis added. "Shouldn't you be going after him?"

"I can later. I always do~" Incredibly pleased with himself and internally coveting the cuteness of Lovino Antonio smiled.

"Do you?" Francis looked to Gilbert, then back to Antonio. "Pray tell, what is your relationship status with little ghostly Lovino?"

"Relationship status?" With the repetition came a few blinks, green eyes turning to his questioner. With Lovino? "He's_ mi amigito_."

"_Vraiment_? He seems very conscious of you though..."

Gilbert laughed and pat Antonio on the back. "Oh ignore the frog! He thinks everyone is in love just because he's a rapist!"

"Gilbert! I take offense in the comment! I simply spread _l'amour_!"

"_Sí_, Franny is no rapist. Don't be so mean," scolded Antonio in a frown, hugging his French friend.

"Yeah whatever," Gilbert laughed. He stretched and started walking away from the two. "Are we gonna head inside or just stand around out here all day?"

Heading in after his friends, Antonio proved his worth in the search for Lovino by immediately heading towards his spot beneath the stairs to beam in a crouching position. "Lovino~ Come out and play?"

"Oh shut up," he mumbled, not moving from the ball he made with his body. He was sulking dammit and Antonio was _not_ making him get out of it this time. "Go play with your friends."

"Wow hey! When did you make the sandwiches 'Toni?" Gilbert yelled from the kitchen, grabbing one from a platter on the table. "Glad you knew to prepare for my awesome presence!"

Olive orbs grew wide and were instantly hidden behind Italian knees as Lovino blushed bright red. Dammit why couldn't he stop himself for doing nice things for Antonio?

"But then you'd have to be there," winked Antonio, "because you're my friend too." The smile he gave was overflowing with easy joy, a natural sort of happiness. "I won't tell if you come out," he cooed, holding out his hand.

"Won't tell wh- ... I hate you." Despite saying as such, Lovino slowly uncurled from his ball and grabbed Antonio's hand, sparks ensuing as always. He refused to make eye contact and his face was so red, the dead boy was almost radiating heat. "You're an idiot."

"Good thing I live with a smarty like you then, huh?" Prompted Antonio before he laughed. "Where would I be without _mi amigito_?"

Lovino flushed and continued to stare at the ground, which gave a smirking albino a chance to answer the question instead.

"Living in a ditch somewhere because you couldn't find your way home because you're such a dumbass! Kesese! You guys really look like a couple you know!"

"Wh-what?" Lovino yelped, instantly pulling away from Antonio. "No we don't! Besides! Antonio is a guy!"

France joined them in the hall with a smile. "Oh but Lovino! This is the 21st century! I don't know when you died, but gay relationships are perfectly acceptable in most modern societies now!"

"I'm not a fag!"

"If you guys aren't going to eat all the food I wiiiill~" Called back Antonio, already ascending to the kitchen.

"I love how he just ignores all of this," a forlorn albino sighed. This whole teasing thing would have been 100% better if Antonio actually paid attention to it. Oh but now they had Lovino! Damn did he ever react! Grinning, Gilbert looked down to the Italian ghost to smirk, but saw nothing but empty space. "Hey the kid disappeared!"

France laughed and wrapped an arm around Gilbert's shoulders. "We probably embarrassed him back to invisibility~"

"Kesesese, I wouldn't be surprised."

Sure enough, a now invisible Lovino curled into the couch (quite literally, for he sunk right through it), his heart beating in his ears. Dammit this was horrible. He had completely and utterly and meanly denied the possibility of liking Antonio! And Antonio didn't even have _anything_ to say about them looking like a couple! Why didn't he have any input? Wait of course he didn't have input! He didn't like Lovino, obviously! He wasn't some stupid little girl like Lovino. The Italian groaned and buried his face in his knees. Someone needed to kill him again.

* * *

"_Adioos_!"

From a point in his doorway Antonio waved and called out goodbyes to his friends as they drove away into what sliver was left of the sunset. It was dark not a moment later.

The afternoon had been spent talking with his two flesh and blood friends, the more ectoplasmic one hidden away somewhere, no doubt listening to them. It would have been nice for his friends to become acquainted, Antonio would have liked that. It was disappointing he couldn't bring it to reality. But what's done is done. Best move on... He smiled softly.

"It would have been fun with you," he said, sitting on the couch, knowing very well Lovino was within the cushions beside him.

A small huff came from the couch as Lovino crawled out of it to sit on the floor with his arms crossed, only half way visible at this point. But with Antonio sitting right there and his heart fluttering so fast, Lovino could feel himself gaining solidity by the second. "They're jerks."

"No no! They can be nice too, just like you. If you spent time with them you'd see," he insisted. Antonio really liked his friends, despite their quirks. They'd been there for him, and he wanted Lovino to have that sort of backing too.

"If you say so, but it doesn't change the fact I don't like them..." He looked up with a pout. "Did you want something or are you just going to bug me about your stupid friends?"

"Hmm, _sí_, there is something I want." Now Antonio was beside him, legs crossed and leaning back on his hands. "I want to tell _mi amigito_ I miss his sweet, thoughtful doings that make me so happy inside."

Tomatoes had nothing on Lovino's face. He stared at Antonio with giant eyes, unable to form a coherent thought, let alone speech. Antonio had noticed he was doing less? And he _missed_ it? Lovino knew he should be mad and yell at Antonio for being selfish, but he simply couldn't. His heart wouldn't let him entertain the thought for more than a few seconds before making his brain think of explosions of joy. Antonio paid that much attention to him? Surely there was a chance he could like him, right? He finally lowered his gaze to fiddle his thumbs shyly. "I'm... sorry?"

Leaning into the action, Antonio brought his arms forehead to grasp his crossed ankles and tilt his head down to nuzzle the top of it against Lovino's shoulder. "So you'll be my snuggler then?"

"Y-your what?" Lovino asked, head wiping to stare at Antonio.

"My snuggler! Franny and Gil didn't spend the night, I want someone to snuggle with me in bed. You have the talent for it~"

A new wave of red hit Lovino as he looked away again. "That's stupid. How can I have a talent for that?"

Another nudge of the shoulder with a curly head. "But you do! When I woke up that first time you were so warm and adorable, perfect traits for a perfect snuggler."

"I'm a ghost! How can I be warm?" Never mind he wanted to snuggle with him, but dammit he wasn't about to give in without a fight.

"You were then, are other times. If you just try, Lovi~" Purred Antonio, unwilling to give up.

"Oh..." He sighed as if just then making up his mind. "Whatever, you'll never leave me alone."

"You will?" The head that had been rubbing against him shot up to look at the brunet ghost, eyes alight with excitement and joy. It was the sort of look a child wore when a parent assured them they would in fact get that pony for a birthday present. The grin on Antonio's face widened. "_Gracias_, Lovino!" He hugged him.

"Yeah yeah," Lovino mumbled, slowly leaning into Antonio.

As it was still early from that point the two watched some TV and chatted as they often did, always managing to find a topic of conversation. All ended when Toni giddily brought them into his bedroom once it was around his bedtime - I say around because it was still a bit early, but he couldn't hold back any longer - and changed into his sleeping attire that was a pair of comfortable pants.

Lovino sat on the bed and watched this process shyly. Normally when Antonio was doing this he was cleaning up any little things he could find, much tom embarrassed to follow the Spaniard to bed when he awake. He always went to Spain room when asleep to watch him through the night... Thank god he didn't know.

Even if he did, it would not change how excited he was to be sharing his bed again. Back at home, almost every night someone was cold, lonely, or scared and would crawl into bed with him. There he was the best snuggler. Antonio climbed onto the bed and under the covers, facing Lovino. He proudly passed the title onto him.

Trying his best to not make eye contact, Lovino slowly crawled under the covers next to Antonio. He sighed and hesitantly rested his head against his chest. "Good night Antonio..."

In the face of Lovino's hesitation Antonio was brash, wrapping an arm around the lithe forms shoulders the moment his head touched his skin. "_Buenas noches_," he breathed in a sort of sleepy joy, already drifting off now that he had such a wonderful snuggler.

As Antonio fell asleep, Lovino watched with a small smile. Antonio was such a dumbass... He closed his eyes and nuzzled into the Spaniard, smile growing as the tingles ran through him. He couldn't have fallen in love with anyone better.

**End of Chapter Three**

* * *

*ish a puddle* So… Adorable… *dies of cuteness*

I would like to say I had a sub in European History the other day with the sexiest Spanish accent ever *q* I wanted to hand him a guitar, then ask him to go try out and beat the old Spain voice actor to be the new one

On another note~ I am a huge fan of PMVs ^^ Without them I probably wouldn't know many modern artists at all xD *ishahuge70s/80srockdork* I am especially elated when I come across a song in one that fits a couple so well. In one of my mass searches I came across the video [APH] Spain/Romano-Look Through My Eyes by a wonderful HungryKillerPanda. That song has officially been named the theme of this storyline in my mind. It is so epic perfect. As in, scarily O.o It ties with it without us trying to. From it scenes have popped into my head that will be used ^^ Go check out the video, NAO! Shower praise upon the maker~


	4. Revelations

Hey guys! Sorry for the wait! Here's the next chapter! =D Oh and if you're following our other fanfiction, Live, Laugh, Lovino, we're waiting on the Q&A chapter a little bit longer to get more questions, so if you wanna ask Lovi and Antonio something, go review! Also, I know we're no where close to 100, but just in case a bunch of people start reviewing, we have something special for 100th reviewers. This fanfic started for the 100th reviewer to L*3, so I'm sure you can guess what our little present is. XD Just some incentive. Now enjoy!

**

* * *

Chapter Four: Revelations**

"Come on Lovi, it'll be fun! You can see all the wonderful technologies!"

Two weeks since Lovino had had the honor of meeting Antonio's friends. Since the two other idiots had visited frequently and made their presence quite familiar to the ghost. And now Antonio wanted to make more familiar to him! He wanted to take Lovino out shopping with him for groceries.

Lovino sighed heavily and shook his head. "How many times do I have to say it? I can't leave sight of the house!"

Excuses excuses! "That's what you said about stepping outside, remember? You don't know until you try!"

"B-but what if it short circuits my ghost stuff and I can't be visible anymore!" Or he didn't exist at all. That would be the worst. Right when he started making something out of his after life.

"It's just a what if!" Antonio remained persistent. It would be good for Lovino to see the outside world. Even a ghost should be able to get cabin fever after so long.

"And when it happens?" Lovino scowled and stomped out of the room. He could not believe Antonio was willing to take that risk!

"It might not!" With a frown the Spaniard followed his Italian ghost. "_Por favor_, Lovi? It's fun to go shopping! I want to have a good time with you!"

As much as he wanted to come up with a reason to not go, Lovino simple couldn't. How could he get out of something he secretly really wanted to do? Something about the idea of going out to the market with Antonio seemed right. He sighed and looked to the pleading Spaniard. "Well, I suppose we can at least try..."

"_Verdad_?" It was a surprised, incredibly excited exclamation followed by a hug. "_Gracias_!"

Lovino shivered and smiled when Antonio didn't go through him. With a amused sigh, he hugged him back. It was a good thing he didn't die in pajamas or something. Sure his clothes looked outdated, but they were respectable. "When do you want to go?"

Should he even have asked? "Right now!"

A small laugh escaped his lips as he shook his head. Naturally. "Whatever, let's get this over with. Don't say I didn't tell you so when I can't leave."

"I won't 'cause you won't!"

"If you say so."

"I do say so!" With his wallet found and slid into his pocket the two exited the house and locked it. From there it was to mounting Antonio's bike equipped with large basket for shopping purposes.

He nodded to the space behind him. "Hop on."

"That does _not_ look safe," Lovino spat, scowl in place. What did it matter he was dead? He did not want to find out he could feel pain the hard way!

"_Quué_? It's fine!" He rode the thing everyday. The only accidents he had were in bad weather!

Sighing heavily, the ghost climbed onto the bike and held onto Antonio tightly. If luck was on his side, he was stay solid during the bike ride. But the point in life was to test luck, wasn't it? Grinning, it with a goofy tint at the feeling of arms around him, Antonio pushed off and pedaled into town.

As the house grew smaller and smaller in the distance, the grip on Lovino's heart grew stronger. It started to disappear behind a hill, so the ghost closed his eyes and buried his face in Antonio's back, holding his breath. And waited. Nothing happened. He giggled nervously and closed his eyes, relaxing into his friend. The wind felt nice.

"Do I get to say I told you so?"

"Shut up," Lovino mumbled, pinching Antonio slightly. In response to the sudden attack Antonio swerved slightly.

Lovino yelped and clung to Antonio even tighter. As he steadied the bike, he yelled, "Don't do that!"

The man just laughed. "You started it!" Antonio flashed a smile back at him. "Why is a ghost scared anyway?"

Instant red filled his round cheeks. "Shut up! I've never done this before!"

"They didn't even have bikes when you were alive?"

"I don't know..." Lovino frowned and bit his lip, trying to remember. Now that he thought about it, this situation seemed familiar. Perhaps he had done this before when he was alive. "Maybe there were..."

"Hm? Well that's a start!" Antonio smiled. It was something. They'd thus far gotten nowhere in guessing when the guy had lived. At least now they knew it was a time with bicycles! Now when had those been invented?

A start to what was Lovino's question. What good would it do, exhuming ancient stories?

The ride continued with their banter, talking together with utter ease and fluidity of words it was as if they'd known each other for years. The way Antonio could make Lovino blush came with no work at all, just a natural ability. The two took to each other like a duck to water. Why was that? Even with his friends Antonio had issues here and there. But with Lovino...

People waved at the sight of the nice country bot that was Antonio when he rolled into town, and shot interested glances to his companion. They'd never seen him before.

"Antonio," Lovino whispered, not oblivious to the curious stares. This was scary! What if they could see through him! "People are staring."

"Of course they are," Antonio smiled, "you're new."

"They know _everyone_?" He asked in disbelief.

"It's a marketplace in a fairly small town. They know most people."

"Do I have to meet them?"

"Not if you don't want to."

Lovino smiled and nuzzled into him. "Good. Maybe another day."

They rolled to a stop where the two dismounted. This was one of Antonio's favorite stands! The nice lady had some of the best grapes.

Lovino stuck to Antonio like glue, hiding from the questioning looks of the vendors shyly. So many people! He couldn't understand how he had spent so long alone!

By the third stall Antonio turned his head back to give Lovino a glance. "Do you want to go back?"

A silent shake of the head was given and Lovino attempted a timid smile. "I'm fine."

"You're sure?"

"Yes! Do you want me to carry anything?" Lovino moved to take the bag of grapes, then sighed heavily as his hand went right through it. Made sense, he was nervous as hell. At least he was still visible. "Never mind on that..."

"_Esta bien_, we'll be done soon," Antonio assured him with a sunny smile.

"Don't rush for me..."

"I'm not rushing at all!"

And he wasn't really. Antonio just refrained from chatting too long before he moved on. In this way they moved through the chore with a quick ease. With the basket weighed down with food they left the market behind with a still fully visible Lovino.

"Was that so bad?"

"Horrible," Lovino replied with a teasing smile. He hoped next time he could try talking with some people.

That brought a laugh. "Silly Lovi~"

"Like _you_ have the right to call people silly."

It wasn't long before going to the marketplace together was a common occurrence. Lovino was able to gain the confidence to act as if he was living and came to enjoy talking with the vendors. Well flirting with pretty girls too. The only explanation for that must be he did it while alive. Plus it was rather fun.

Naturally it made Antonio happy to see his friend become comfortable with outings to this extent. That had been the Spaniard's hope. Other things, however, made him react strangely. What was it with Lovino and girls? A painful twisting of his insides always accompanied such a sighting. Antonio told himself it was because he felt bad for them, unable to make anything resembling a relationship even if they wanted to for obvious reasons. It was like getting their hopes up, which was cruel. Yes, that was the reason.

It was his internal confusion that had Antonio mentally occupied as he waited behind two women at a vendor. He looked around absentmindedly and therein spotted someone. A happy, young looking boy with brown hair sporting a single wild hair. He looked almost exactly like Lovino.

"Lovi!" He exclaimed, turning back to him.

"I'm right here you dumbass!" Lovino said with a scowl, covering his ears. "What are you yelling for?"

"But it's you! Look!" Antonio pointed to the brunet.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Lovino's eyes slowly made their way to his look alike. Color drained from his cheeks as some unknown feeling churned his insides. He was remembering- What was he remembering? Lost in his thoughts, Lovino did not realize his sudden disappearance from the marketplace back to his home. In his vision were the jumbled images of broken memories.

"We should go-" In Lovino's looking Antonio had turned to watch the twin again. When he turned back, Lovino was gone. "... Lovi? Lovino?"

No one had seen him leave. They were as surprised as he was. And what could Antonio do? He searched everywhere, keeping clear of the cause that was the brunet. Antonio would have talked to him, but as it was he had to leave the marketplace. What if he had disappeared for good? No, he couldn't think of that. He wouldn't. Not until he got home and found it empty of an adorable dead Italian as well.

"Lovino?" He shouted when he burst into his cottage, panting from his mad dash on the bike.

A small voice came from the living room where Lovino was curled up on the couch. "I have- had a brother..."

It took the quiet response to keep Antonio from pouncing on him in sobs then and there. For a bit he just stood, catching his breath, with his eyes on Lovino. Once oxygen was properly reintroduced and playing nice with his lungs the door was closed and couch given a second body to be occupied by. "A brother?"

"He looks just like that kid we just saw," Lovino mumbled, leaning over onto Antonio and just slightly sinking into him.

Thankful for the contact that cemented his continued existence Antonio put an arm around Lovino. "Do you remember anything else?"

"We were close. I think we were twins." He paused, and looked up to Antonio with a sad smile. "I have all these memories of us playing as kids, but nothing past childhood and it feels like there is someone missing."

To the sadness Antonio responded with a soft, kind smile. "But you've gained some headway, sí? It's something."

"I can't remember his name though..."

"Maybe that will come later." The ghost's hair was pet gently. "We can try and meet him and see if you'll remember more, if you want."

"Wh-what!" No they couldn't do that! How was he supposed to ask some stranger about his life? It was probably just a strong resemblance, there was no way he could be the same person. Impossible. "I can't!"

"Just by seeing him for a split second you remembered stuff. Who's to say it won't happen again?"

Lovino blushed and twiddled his his thumbs. "But, how am I supposed to ask him stuff and not seem strange?"

"For starters we can make friends with him," Antonio laughed.

"B-but, no! I can't do that!"

"_Por qué no_?"

Was he scared of finding out his past? Of learning how he died? What he was missing out on? As much as the knowledge would hurt, Lovino couldn't deny himself the opportunity. He had to know. "I guess we can try..."

"We'll go back next week and try and find him, okay?"

Lovino nodded and nuzzled into Antonio. Hopefully things would go well.

* * *

The week that followed was an anxious one. Waiting for the day with bated breath as they were, Antonio tried to make the best out of it by pestering Lovino to share what memories he had gained. Antonio loved kids, after all! Tales of what antics Lovino had been up to with his twin in childhood were gladly absorbed. Just thinking of Lovino as living made him feel fluttery. If they had met under normal circumstances, normal as in both breathing, he was sure he would have made the Italian a friend. Now he had a living twin replica of him to befriend as well!

When the appointed day came the left earlier than usual, unsure as to when he would arrive. He may have just been leaving when they saw him last after all. So they came when there were few people out and milled around, watching.

"What if he doesn't show up?" Lovino whispered, eyes scanning the streets frantically.

"Think happy thoughts," the kid of a man smiled optimistically.

With a scoff, he shook his head and resisted hitting the idiot. "Easy for you to say. Those are the only thoughts in your head, if there are any."

"I think!" Geez, why did he have to be so- "Oye, that's him!" Just entering the marketplace was their target, basket over his arm and smiling as he looked around for the best produce.

Lovino stared at this boy with giant eyes and his image shimmered lightly with his fluttering heart. "How do we approach him?" He asked the air, since Antonio had already begun jogging up to him.

"_Hola_! I don't think I've seen you before. Are you new to town?"

Blinking, the boy stared at him for a moment as if he was completely lost. Then once the words connected he smiled. "Sì! I transferred to the university for the next semester."

"_Verdad_?" What a coincidence! "I'm a student too!"

"Antonio!" Lovino hissed, running up to them. He gave a timid smile to the boy and then glared at his friend. What an idiot. They had no plan!

"Antonio's your name?" The stranger smiled then turned to Lovino, to which his smile dropped to a subdued sort of shock as he stared. His hand came up, fingers in a pointing gesture at him. "Hey!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lovino snapped back with a fierce glare.

He lowered his hand, smile back in full bloom. "You have neat clothes."

Well that was anticlimatic. Lovino had been hoping for something a little... More. The guy didn't even notice they looked alike! Whatever, he could play along. "Thanks, I guess?"

"I'm Feliciano! What's your name?" Feliciano asked happily, as grin-y and childish as Antonio.

What have I gotten myself into? Lovino sighed and nodded to Feliciano. "I'm Lovino."

An unreadable tint was added to Feliciano's smile when he heard the name. He should have known. It was just as he had been taught. "It's nice to meet you guys."

"Y-yeah," Lovino looked down at his feet shyly, then glanced up at Antonio helplessly. What was he supposed to do!

"So what classes do you have?" The two were unaware of Lovino's presence now, chatting away.

"Vee... I don't remember. My schedule's at my apartment." There was a pause in thought before Feliciano continued. "Maybe you could help me? Tell me where things are and stuff. Do you two wanna come over for dinner? It'll be fun! I need to make friends."

Well this was too good to be true. But dinner? That could be tricky... "Maybe some other time?"

Such a rejection caught Antonio by surprise. "_Por qué no_?"

"_Dinner_?" He asked with raised brows.

"... Does he not look like a good cook?"

Really? Could he get any stupider. Lovino sighed and pulled Antonio away from Feliciano to mutter in his ear, "What about my little problem, hm?" Just proving his point, his fingers slowly started to sink into Antonio's head.

"Oh... Oh!" The two points connected. Lovino was a ghost. Ghosts couldn't eat. "... We can say you're allergic to whatever he makes?"

"Oh because that's believable," Lovino scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Um, stomach bug?"

"Guess that will have to work..."

"We can go!" When he turned to Feliciano again Antonio hugged him, absolutely ecstatic. Lovino sighed and shook his head. This was going to be interesting.

Address written on a paper in his pocket, Antonio left the marketplace with a Lovino and a smile. "That turned out well~"

"Too well if you ask me," said the eternal pessimist.

"What do you mean?"

"He seems strange," Lovino paused then nodded. "Like you!"

"_Oye, me duele_!" Antonio frowned. "You make it sound like it's bad to be like me."

"It's just annoying is all."

"I'm annoying?"

Oh man he probably would start pouting. Lovino rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Only some of the time I suppose."

"And Feli is annoying? You just met him! That's not very nice."

"He gives off the vibes!" It was a good excuse!

"There are annoying vibes?"

Lovino scowled and hopped off the bike as they pulled up to the house. "Of course there are. I'm a ghost, I know these things."

"Well fine then," Antonio dismounted and began putting away the bike, "you give off cute vibes~"

"Do not!" The blushing ghost yelled, retreating inside.

And Antonio called after him. "Do too~"

"Shut up! I'm dead! I can't give off vibes!"

"Can too~"

Lovino flopped onto the couch and crossed his arms moodily. "I so do not."

"What's wrong with being adorable?" Sitting beside him now, Antonio smiled at Romano.

Antonio received a roll of olive eyes and a glare. "Well I don't know, I'm a grown man?"

"An adorable grown man!"

"Oh shut up!"

Doing so, Antonio just laughed and nuzzled him. They sat like that for a while, just snuggled together silently. The silence was broken as Lovino sighed and mumbled, "I'm nervous for tonight."

"That you'll disappear again?"

Oh damn. He hadn't even thought of that! What if he did? That would be horrible! Stupid Antonio! "No, but now I am!"

Oh... Well dang. Antonio laughed it off. "You didn't when you saw him earlier!"

"Yeah but when I learn more," He sighed and shook his head. "When I remember more I might!"

"Would you rather not go?"

Lovino groaned and jumped to his feet. "I don't know!"

Leaning back on the couch, Antonio watched him. "It's easy. Do you want to remember things or not?"

A pause, then a deflated sigh as Lovino sat on the couch again. "Yeah, I do."

Antonio was happy to have him returned to his side. His arms wrapped around the ghost so he could rub his nose against his hair. "It'll work out."

It was so easy to relax into Antonio and sigh into a smile. If he said it would work out, surely it would.

* * *

When Feliciano Vargas opened his apartment door that evening he was greeted by a smiling Spaniard holding out a bottle of wine in a sunny offering while his Italian companion appeared rather unsure of himself. It was to be expected, though, he had thought it may be that way. Shaking his head of the thoughts, Feliciano gave them a smile in return for the bottle that he then took from Antonio's hands. "_Grazie_~" He stepped aside, allowing them in.

"Mhm," Lovino mumbled, hesitantly following them in. This was going to be so awkward...

"I'm making pasta!" Feliciano sang, returning to his place in the kitchen in front of a pot.

Ah, right. Antonio gave quite the convincing apologetic smile. "Lovi isn't feeling well, so he won't be eating."

"Of course." Oh wait. Feliciano caught himself with a laugh. "Of course he won't eat if he isn't feeling well. That's no fun at all."

Well that was easy. Feeling a bit guilty, Lovino attempted a smile. "I'm sure it tastes great..."

"Maybe when it's all over you can try some." Feliciano just smiled knowingly, stirring.

Jeez this guy was weird. Lovino sat the table and shrugged, "Yeah I suppose so."

Something in Lovino's mind went crazy, trying to tell him something, but unable to form it into words. He frowned and looked to the ditz cooking. "What for?"

"Hm?" Feliciano rolled his big baby brown eyes up in thought, searching for the file regarding that in his brain. "I don't quite remember. She was very adamant about it though."

That voice in his head was screaming, so loud it hurt. What was it trying to say? Lovino sighed and shook his head. "If you say so."

"Lovi?" Frowning, Antonio leaned down from his standing position, now beside the seated Italian, to stare at him. "Are you alright?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah, I'm fine!" The ghost laughed and looked down at his hands, paling to see they were starting to become transparent. Dammit he needed to stop trying to remember stuff! It made him nervous.

"Do we need to go ho-?"

"Dinner's served!" Feliciano's voice chimed like a dinner bell. Looking up, Antonio nodded. After another worried glance towards Lovino he took his seat opposite him. Once everything had been dished out, Feliciano took his own seat at the head of the table. What better way to break the atmosphere than ask a ludicrous question?

"So are you two dating?"

"Wh-wh-what?" Lovino yelled, color filling his face again and then some. "Of course not!"

"Vee? But I could've sworn... You seem so close."

"I'm affectionate towards all of my friends," Antonio slid in smoothly and smiled. They weren't lovers. Of course not.

"We're just- uh- roommates." Why did that voice start screaming again? How could he have memories about Antonio? That wasn't possible! Why couldn't there be an easy way to get his memories back and end this nonsense?

"Then you're going to the university too?" To this prospect Feliciano seemed legitimately surprised.

"So what major are you going for, Feli?" Antonio needed to change the subject, and fast. Something was obviously going on with Lovino whenever they went down a certain path of conversation. Hopefully this one was unrelated.

Here the second Italian pouted and poked at his food. "Veee, business. It's a family thing. It's really hard though."

That brought a small laugh from Lovino. "You? Business?" He said in disbelief, then blushed and muttered an apology. Where had that come from? He just met this guy!

"I know, right?" It didn't bother Feliciano at all. He returned the rejection of such a happening. "It's no fun at all!"

"Even with cute secretaries?" Antonio's question brought about a laugh from the forlorn.

"They'd have to be really cute!"

"Well what _do_ you want to do?" Lovino asked curiously.

"I want to paint!" The reply was immediate. It was a special kind of smile on Feliciano's face when they came to that subject. "I've liked art ever since I was little."

"Well have you-" Lovino paused and frowned. Why was he about to ask the kid if he had gotten better? What was wrong with him! "Are you any good?"

"I like to think I am. I did really well up into high school."

"Isn't it good we spoke to him, Lovi?" Antonio laughed, "we're in the presence of an artist!"

"Oh lucky us!"

"That's really cool. I've never been able to get past finger painting." Confessed Antonio once he had swallowed his mouth full of spaghetti.

That made Feliciano frown. "That's the best part!"

Lovino burst into laughter and shook his head. "You are both children!" And it wasn't as if either of them could deny it. They blinked at each other at the accusation, then joined the laughter with their own.

From there it was a light and joyous evening. They manage to refrain from anything that would make Lovino fret again, with some help of Antonio of course. It was strange, though. It was as if Feliciano made it a point to try and return to that path. Although each time Antonio steered him off, it didn't make him any less curious. It was as if this seemingly childish and innocent boy had a plan in mind that involved the two of them.

As weeks passed Antonio allowed himself to forget this paranoia. He had been a little high on prospects after Lovino had remembered a few things. He had even been thinking-no, that was stupid. As time passed the three became quite the batch of friends. Feliciano was introduced and immediately adored by Gilbert and Francis. The group of five had their antics of fun and frivolity over a period of two and a half weeks. Whatever walls either Antonio or Lovino had between them and him was whittled away. And once that last brick was gone, it began.

"Oye, Feliciano said he's coming over to day. He's got something neat to show us," Antonio commented to Lovino one morning as he made his coffee.

The ghost looked up from the book he was reading and shrugged. "Okay, if you say so. Wonder what it is."

"One of his adorable paintings?"

"He normally just bring those along whenever he just shows up," Lovino countered. "He's never informed us of his coming to show us a painting."

"True," Antonio admitted, now rethinking it. He looked up as he did so. "A game, then, maybe?"

"No point in guessing." A knock came from the door just as Lovino said this. He smiled and got up. There were a few good perks to haunting a house, like sensing everyone on the premises.

When Feliciano was let in, Lovino noticed the large, old book in his hands and raised a brow. That wasn't what he was expecting. "What do you have?"

"It's something Mamma sent me!" Yeah, finally, after he'd been begging for it for two weeks. Feliciano smiled brightly and sat in the middle of the couch. "It reminded me of something you asked when we first met."

"Something I asked?" Lovino parroted, brows raising higher.

"Yeah, about why Mamma moved us to Spain." Feliciano's words had Antonio glancing to Lovino. Where was he going with this?

"Oh? Why was that?" Lovino paused then added, "What does that have to do with me?"

Ask and you shall receive. Feliciano closed his eyes and mailed, tilting his head slightly as he told his tale. "There's a sort of legend in my family, the Vargas family. Mamma's... Great Grandfather? Great great? Maybe just grand? I'm not sure, but somewhere back there, and he had a twin he was really close with. Some scary things happened and a family friend had to take this twin away from Italy. Now this family friend really loved that twin, like a lot a lot. And ever since they were little the twin had been sick. It got worse when they didn't have as much money and weren't near any good doctors. So the lover joined the army to get enough money for medicine and to call in a doctor. But he died before he could come home, and so did the twin." The brown eyes opened to open the book, revealing it to be an old photo album with black and white pictures yellowed in age. As he searched he continued. "When Mamma had twins she was really excited. She's a huge romantic, and named my twin and I after her ancestors, then moved us to Spain just like the one twin came."

Feliciano's eyes lit up. "Here it is!" He held up the book on a specific page to show the photo. "Look familiar?"

It was Lovino. Wearing the same style of clothing he was dressed in now. And then Antonio in the same garb. How was that possible? Was... Was that him before he died? "B-but how!"

"Well that's another part of the legend." Now he brought the book back down into his lap, finger gently grazing the photo of a pair of twin boys. "Though some of my aunts and uncles say it was tacked on later for effect, supposedly the two loved each other so much even death could not separate them. That if something were to happen, they promised each other they would meet again. Because they were destined to be. Soulmates."

Slowly two pairs of wide eyes meant. Green, olive, they blinked at one another from across the room.

Destined to be... Soulmates...

**End of Chapter Four

* * *

**

Dun-dun-DUH! No fluff for you, only ploooot. And then you'll be *censored* ... *censored*! ... Okay, I'm just gonna stop talking before I give everything away XD


	5. Acceptance

Hey guys! Don't you love us? We updated in like a week! Well we could have had this up on like, last Monday, but we didn't want to spoil you xD We were on a roll! Let's just hope we keep this up to get to the end in a decent amount of time x3 As always, we love your reviews! We squeal like little girls every single time we get them *heart* Thank you! Sorry we don't make the time to reply to you wonderful people! Without further ado, MORE FLUFF!

* * *

**Chapter Five: Acceptance**

Soul mates. Destined to be together. Forever. Him and Antonio. Lovino and Antonio. Something in Lovino broke when he heard those words. He couldn't muster the enthusiasm to retain visibility and just flickered in his sulk spots for days. It seemed Antonio was just as shocked as he was, for the Spaniard didn't make his usual attempts to pull Lovino back into the living, which was for the better.

Lovino didn't want to be part of that world anymore. What broke was his heart, his heart that had known the second it saw Antonio who he was. But his brain had lagged behind - and still continued to do so for no memories had yet to resurface - and now that the knowledge was at the forefront of his mind... He hated himself. Why couldn't he have moved on when he had the chance? If he hadn't stuck around for whatever reason it was, he could have been reborn like Antonio and been with him, alive! Right? Or would only Antonio have been reborn? It was so frustrating! The ghost whimpered and clutched his head. Why couldn't he remember!

Antonio felt as guilty as Lovino did. If he was his love reincarnate he should have known. Was he a failure as a lover for not recognizing him, even after death and years of separation? Was he supposed to have memories too? Why couldn't his former self have made sure of that somehow? In no way did he question the truth behind the matter. It had never crossed his mind to. From the beginning he had felt a connection to Lovino. That bond, that tie that kept them together.

But then he felt awful thinking of himself at a time like this. He should be worrying about Romano. Then again, how could he possibly comfort him? The boy refused to become visible, although Antonio really didn't try at all. This was the type of situation where one must tread lightly. Everything was at a stand still until someone acted. Who could, though? What do you do when you're told you've been living with your destined lover? You're already hardly aware of your feelings and clinging to that title of friends with all your might, and then, soulmates?

But he needed to comfort him somehow! No matter the level of awkwardness, Antonio hated the thought of Lovino being alone with his self-degrading thoughts. Nothing he did worked though. The days turned into a week and then two of Antonio's poor attempts to get Lovino to talk to him. The problem was, it was difficult to talk to him face to face since he was never sure as to where the ghost was.

As the silence in the house became heavy on the living occupant, his rambunctious friends saved him.

"Oi! Antonio!" Gilbert yelled as he and Francis let themselves in.

Looking up from the homework he had been procrastinating on due to all of the issues at home, the Spaniard broke into a faint, relieved smile. "_Hola, mi amigos_." During class, Antonio had done his best to not to burden them with his unresolved problem. So the men were a bit curious to see Lovino was not sitting with him, pretending to not watch him.

"Where's the cutie?" Francis asked, sitting next to Antonio.

Well there went the attempted smile. "Um... He's... Not feeling well."

"How can a ghost not feel well?" Gilbert laughed, looking around.

"He's... Just... Not?" Antonio laughed faintly.

"What's wrong with you?" Francis asked, wrapping an arm around Antonio in a hug.

"_Qué_? Nothing!" Again he laughed, a little better this time, and hugged Francis back.

Francis smiled and moved to grope Antonio, only to have an Italian hand fly through his head. Lovino scowled and muttered, "Hands off."

More than happy to do so, seeing the ghost was in fact still here and cared about Antonio, Francis did just that with a smile. "Hello Lovino! Glad you could join us!"

Lovino's eyes traveled to the back of Antonio's head and with a blush mumbled a returned greeting.

Lovino was out! Lovino was out! Despite the ever present anxiety between them Antonio smiled a warm and relieved smile when he indeed saw him standing there. "_Sí_, very glad."

"Uh... Huh..." Lovino looked away from the smiling idiot and backed up slightly. "Well, uh, I have something else to do..."

Gilbert laughed and watched the ghost curiously. "What could you possibly have to do!"

"Stuff!"

"Wait! You don't want to, um, play with us?" The ghost was finally out, Antonio didn't want him to go! Not until the two friends left so he could talk with him alone.

"_Oui_! Play with us Lovino!" Francis cooed with a wink.

Lovino scowled and moved the hit Francis again, still just going through him. "Don't say it like that you pervert!"

"We have boardgames!" Antonio piped up, not following the line Francis was going on.

"No way! That's no fun! Board games are for kids!" Gilbert to go his feet and exclaimed, "Let's go drinking! We haven't been out in a while!"

Antonio looked to his ghost friend for his opinion. "Lovino?"

"You guys go on ahead and have your fun," Lovino said with a shrug. "I don't feel like watching you get drunk."

"But, um..." Shit where was he supposed to go with this? Antonio wanted to stay and be with Lovino, but it was ever so awkward. He also wanted to spend some time being stupid with his friends, but he'd just be worried about Lovino the entire time...

"Just go and have fun," The Italian sighed, rolling his eyes.

Gilbert grinned and got to his feet. "You heard the kid! Let's go!"

Slowly Antonio nodded and also stood. "Alright."

"Have fun," Lovino said with a wave, retreating to somewhere else in the house.

Francis sighed and watch Lovino leave. "_C'est mal_. I wanted the cutie to join us."

"Maybe next time." If Lovino ever felt up to such things again. Surely he would, right? Antonio smiled. "Which one are we going to?"

"How about that one by Feli's so we can pick him up on the way?" Gilbert said as they left the house, leaving Lovino alone, watching them leave from the window.

The little ghost sighed and sunk to the floor. He hadn't meant to appear! It just happened when that creep started touching Antonio! Antonio was- What was Antonio? Sure they may be destined to soul mates and his living self may have been in love with Antonio's past self... But now? As himself? How did he see Antonio? Oh why was he even thinking about it? It was obvious and painful.

He was completely in love. And dead.

* * *

Alcohol always makes things better or worse, doesn't it? Either you drown your problems, or you drown _in _them. Through the few drinks he had Antonio managed to thoroughly confuse his two friends with his roundabout speech and spouting off his current situation at home.

Naturally, it just sounded like some made up story in his drunken mind, when in reality he was only buzzed, enough to not care what he talked about. At the point that it was time for them all to leave the three went their separate ways.

"Lovi?" The grown man murmured timidly like a shy child requesting something when he stepped inside his house. He received no reply, except for the slight howl of the wind blowing outside. If it weren't for the shimmer of the moonlight going through the transparent Italian, Antonio never would have noticed the boy on the couch.

Well, at least now he could cheat. Antonio smiled at the thought. Lovino really was a test, wasn't he? "At least I can see you," he said, sitting on the opposite side of the couch.

Lovino turned his head slightly to glance at Antonio and then crossed his arms with a scowl. He refused to talk. There was nothing to talk about!

The other laughed a little, knowing what he was thinking as if the Italian's thoughts were printed out in a handy little guide there in his hands. But he didn't agree, and felt they _needed_ to talk. And his alcohol level made him unafraid of sounding stupid. "I guess you still don't really remember anything?"

Dammit. This was why he didn't want to talk! Tears started bubbling into olive eyes as Lovino bit his lip stubbornly to refrain from speaking and to hold his crying at bay. He desperately wanted to remember. It was frustrating to the point of depression that he could not unlock his mind.

"But that's okay!" Was he really going to start off so badly. "It's not worth being sad. It's not worth it. Maybe... Maybe you'll just remember naturally. But... Um, either way, I'll be here, you know? I'm definitely not leaving any time soon."

Damn, where was he going with this? Antonio blushed a little. "You're gonna think it's only because we heard Feli's story. You're gonna be upset because you won't think it's real, but... Even before that... I really like you, Lovino."

Through his lashes, face downturned, Antonio watched him now, prior holding eyes in his lap. "Maybe because I'm that Antonio, maybe not. I'm just... I don't know, either way, I'm me, and you're you, memories or not. And with memories I loved you, and without memories I love you. And maybe you don't like that, you don't want that, but I still love you... So please... Don't be alone with this. I hate the thought of you being alone and sad."

Halfway through Antonio's monologue the salty tears began running down Lovino's cheeks. No words came from him once more, but from the inability to form them rather than the stubborn desire to remain silent. With a small hiccup, the ghost threw himself into Antonio's arms, gaining opacity and solidity as he cried.

For now at least, the talking was done. All he needed, wanted, to do was hold Lovino. Sighing gently, Antonio wrapped his arms around the man he loved and pressed his cheek against the top of his head.

It was some time before Lovino was able to calm himself. His tears were built up over the past two weeks and the comfort needed to make up for more than that. As the sniffles and whimpers quieted to subdued whines, Lovino looked up from Antonio's tear stained shirt and whispered, "Will you help me remember?"

Seeing that beautiful face, red eyes, tear streaks, and all, Antonio smiled. "Of course."

"Thank you..." With a small smile, Lovino buried his face into Antonio again. Exhausted from his meltdown, the ghost slowly drifted into his detached state of slumber, clinging to Antonio as a lifeline.

With Lovino held against him like that Antonio remained there with him, slowly and softly petting his back. All that he had said was true. He couldn't leave him, and frankly it didn't matter if that was because he was the other Antonio reincarnate, or if he felt obligated now that or knew, but because he wanted to as the him he was then. He wanted to stay with this man and help him. Antonio stroked his hair. "_Te amo_..."

The words reverberated inside Lovino's head and continued to do so until his eyes opened. It was sunny and his lungs felt heavy. Antonio was wrapped around him, dead asleep. As his lips curled up in a smile right before a couch wracked through his frame, Lovino realized he was dreaming. No, ghosts couldn't dream. He was remembering. Remembering and watching through his own eyes.

"Antonio," he whispered hoarsely, shaking the man gently. Lovino would have rather allowed him to continue sleeping, but his throat was so dry and getting up would be difficult, considering the hold Antonio had on him. "Antonio, wake up."

Brows furrowed. The man mumbled and held the other tighter. "Mmm," he groaned, unwilling to release him.

"Get up!" Lovino scowled and pinched the idiot, remorse completely gone now. He was thirsty dammit!

Pinches always did it. Antonio jumped and was awake instantly. "_Q-Qué_? What is it? Are you okay?" Lovino was held by the shoulders and stared at by his worry-wart of a lover.

With a sigh and hint of a smile, Lovino rolled his eyes and pushed Antonio's hands off of him as he stood. "I'm fine. I just woke up thirsty and someone wouldn't let go."

Thirsty? "Is your throat sore? Are you coughing?" Antonio was standing too, fretting over Lovino.

And this was why he had wished to allow Antonio to keep sleeping. "It's just a bit dry. Chill out."

His voice didn't sound especially hoarse, nor was he coughing. Antonio was now convinced. From the jug in the kitchen he poured his charge a glass and returned to hand it to him. He hugged Lovino and kissed his cheek before nuzzling it lovingly. "Nap well?"

"Yeah, well enough." He sipped the water and cherished the soothing sensation running down his throat. "Want help in the field today?"

"There isn't much work today, I'll be fine." With the assurance came another kiss, this one a peck on the lips, followed by Antonio nuzzling their noses. "I'd love to eat some of my Lovino's cooking when I get back though~"

That brought a skeptical look. "No you don't."

"Er," true. Raised as he was, Lovino wasn't much of a cook. He was getting better though! "I wanna eat your food I help you with!" Antonio laughed.

"Then let me help you in the field," Lovino shot back, crossing his arms stubbornly.

"But it's really fine! It's hot out, and you're already getting thirsty."

Being useless was something Lovino hated. He hated being told to not do something. He did what he wanted dammit! "At least let me pick stuff!"

A frown took Antonio's face. They'd had a nice nap, and now Lovino was being difficult. Only so much good, huh? "I'm sorry, Lovi, but I really don't think you should. I'd be worried the entire time."

"God, you're unbelievable!"

Okay, a wince this time. "Now Lovi," Antonio began, taking on that soft town and smiling at him with sickening sweetness. It was the same way he always spoke to him when dealing with these tantrums of his, ever since he was a child.

"No, now you! I'm perfectly fine!" Lovino took a step closer to stab Antonio in the chest with his finger. "I'm not going to be perfectly fine if you keep babying me and I can't get stronger!"

As if it actually hurt, Antonio rubbed the spot he'd jabbed, closing an eye in a wince and still smiling at him. "Seem pretty strong to me."

Antonio sighed. All joking aside, he wasn't getting anywhere this time. "Promise you'll go in if you even start to feel bad, yes?"

"Yeah, yeah," he replied with a roll of his eyes. That's how it always went. "I promise, Mamma."

"Do I not even get a kiss for compromising?"

"Nope!" Lovino called back, sticking his tongue out teasingly as he head outside.

Such a brat. So happy. Lovino found himself floating above the scene and slowly rising higher and higher. "No!" He shouted into nothingness, desperately reaching for the connection with his memories. It was such a small and inconsequential memory! This wasn't fair!

With a start the ghost found himself in the present again, still on the couch and Antonio dead asleep. It seemed to be late in the morning. Well, the idiot didn't have anything to do today. Lovino sighed and gently stroked Antonio's hair. What else would jog his memories?

Unaware of what was plaguing his captured ghost's mind, Antonio smiled in his sleep and nuzzled his head into Lovino's hand, giving a happy sigh.

They snuggled a lot, not just now, but then. It only made sense, considering how daily snuggles on the couch had become so natural so quickly. Though, it wasn't just deductive reasoning that Lovino came to this conclusion. He smiled at the memory he had just relived and a trickle of more incidences with a worried Antonio and snuggling entered his mind.

Antonio had to be the key to his memories. Just had to be! But what could he do to help- red filled Lovino cheeks at the idea came to mind. He violently shook his head to clear the thought. Absolutely not!

"Lovi?" A sliver of a green eye. Antonio squinted in the light from the windows. It was too light out for him to wake up.

Lovino jumped, not having been paying attention to the man in his lap. He blushed and gently pat his head. A ghost getting startled, how ironic. "Shh, just go back to sleep."

Go back to sleep? Antonio rubbed one of his eyes. That did sound nice. He was awful comfortable. Wait, no! "Are you alright?"

Laughter erupted from Lovino as he shook his head in disbelief. Was it really a memory and not a prediction of the future? "I'm fine. More than fine. I can't cook."

"You make me nice snacks," Antonio disagreed with a yawn.

"Yes- No, I mean," Lovino laughed and tapped his head. "I was raised rich! I can't cook!"

"Mmm, well you can now." Still too sleepy to recognize the importance of that statement Antonio shifted to hug Lovino's waist.

"You're an idiot..."

"_Me duele_." Comfy again, Antonio sighed, then smiled. "_Te amo_."

"Dammit Antonio!" Lovino scowled and pinched him. "I remembered!"

Remembered that he loved him? Oh, right, he'd said that the night before. It was all bit fuzzy just then. Stupid alcohol. Antonio sat up. "Wait..." With the blood properly flowing to his brain he finally got it. He looked to Lovino with risen brows, then grinned. "You remembered something!"

A blush filled his cheeks and he nodded with a smile. "It was a silly little memory, but something."

"Sometimes the little things are the happiest, _sí_?"

Lovino laughed and nodded. "Who knows what I'll remember next."

Antonio hugged him, his own smile incredibly sunny in seeing a happy Lovino after so long. "It'll come."

"Yeah, it will." Lovino leaned into the hug as he thought to himself, as long as you're with me.

And did he stay with him. Antonio didn't go anywhere without Romano besides school from then on. Francis and Gilbert never heard the whole story, but figured well enough on their own that something had occurred between the two that had made them even closer.

In a round about way, confessing his feelings to Lovino produced an Antonio a tad more like the one in his memories. Whenever he even began to frown Antonio was on him, asking if he was okay. Before it had been for his illness, now for his amnesia. Just as he had said, Antonio didn't want Lovino alone with his memories. If anything painful came up he wanted to be there to hold Lovino and possibly therein drum up a happy one.

That moment came in time. The memories that bubbled up were enlightening and cheerful about their life together. It wasn't until the memories started going further in the past did Lovino's mind hit a landmine...

* * *

"Let me see Antonio!" The child yelled at the top of his lungs, pushing the doctors and nurses away.

"Please don't make us restrain you again," a nurse pleaded with the child fighting against her.

The doctor wasn't so kind. "If you move around too much we'll be forced to sedate you, lest you cause yourself harm."

"Fuck you!" Lovino spat back, kicking at the asshole of a man. "I just want to see Antonio!"

"So you can run and have a little adventure again? Have an attack?" Children made the most annoying patients. The man narrowed his eyes at Lovino behind his glasses. "You won't be seeing him until you recover.

"No!" He shrieked at the top of his lungs. How was he supposed to survive this scary place without Antonio?

"Maybe if you would calm down you would heal faster and see him all the sooner," a soft woman's voice reasoned, the nurse again attempting to sooth him.

They were all so stupid! They made that idiot look like a genius! "I won't calm down without him!"

"Damn spoiled little-"

"Doctor?" Another woman clad in the nurses uniform stood at the door. "You two are being called," she nodded to the two adults of the room. With a grumble from the doctor and smile from the nurse, Lovino was left alone, the only sound the echo of the door being locked behind his caretakers.

Lovino whimpered and slid off the bed to tug on the door. Hospitals were so scary! He hated them! They were only tolerable when Antonio was with him! Antonio could act stupid and distract him! Antonio was all he needed to feel better! The child hiccuped and slid to the floor, tears streaming from his eyes. All he wanted was Antonio.

"Pst!" From the cracked window came a voice. Then, a hand. Finally Antonio's whole body came up to sit in the newly opened window, a grin on his face. "Aren't sick people supposed to act, ya know, sick? You're as much of a brat as ever." Laughing, he hopped down and opened his arms.

"Antonio!" The boy yelped, rushing into his arms and hugging him as tight as he could. "Why did you leave me?"

Crouching on the floor, Antonio held Lovino against him and pet his hair comfortingly. "I could never leave you willingly. They just stopped letting me come out of nowhere. I'd be stopped at the door."

"You're stupid!" Lovino yelled, bursting into fresh tears. "You took too long!"

He could act cool only so long! Those tears were murder. "_Lo siento_," he apologized and tightened his arms around him. "You know I'm an idiot. The plan took a while to come up with."

"So stupid," he whimpered, moving back slightly so he could look up. "Don't make me face them alone! Don't go again!"

Antonio bit his lip. "They'll just have me thrown out, Lovino."

"I'll get thrown out with you then!"

"No!" That could not happen. Antonio held Lovino's shoulders. "You have to stay here."

"No!" Lovino stuffed his head into Antonio's chest. "You aren't leaving me!"

"_Oi, esta bien_." In a coo the Spanish child calmed his charge, or tried to. His voice turned to a whisper. "I don't like this new doctor that's keeping me away. He's got the same look in his eye as some people I met working with my crew. He's got bad intentions. I'll tell the Master and we'll see what he says, okay?" He murmured, always calling Lovino's parents Master and Mistress, as he had been taught by the other servants.

"Whatever, just don't leave me!"

Man he was making it hard to seem cool. Antonio was quite proud of himself, reading into that evil doctor! "Oi, stop crying already. You should be thirsty from all the water you're losing," he laughed, wiping the younger child's eyes.

"Not really," Lovino mumbled, grabbing Antonio's hand to hug it. "Can we please leave?"

"Maybe we can sneak out for just a little bit," Antonio consented, taking his free hand and ruffling Lovino's hair with a smile. What wouldn't he do for this kid? The captured hand shifted in Lovino's hold to take his and grasp it while Antonio stood. He led them as far as the door then released Lovino to produce a lock pick. The things you learn working on a ship, huh? Flashing a cocky grin at Lovino, he let the door open a smidgen once it gave the telltale click.

Freedom was not waiting for them behind the locked door. What was standing there was the doctor and nurse. Surprised to see the door suddenly open on it's own, then angry to recognize the culprit, the doctor called for help that came in the form of other hospital employees to grab Antonio.

"No!" Lovino yelled, grabbing hold of Antonio's hand and pulling back. "He's staying!"

"How did this boy get in here?" The doctor roared, taking Lovino by the waist to pull him away. "I specifically ordered he be forbidden from entering the premises!"

"He must have snuck in!" While the one only had a young and sickly Italian rich kid the other men had an older Spanish child raised on the streets and the sea. It was harder to talk when you had such a nuisance fighting against your hold. But he was still young, and once enough of them were present the pulled him from Lovino, their hands parted no matter how tightly they held on.

"Lovino!"

"Antonio!" The child screamed, squirming and kicking in the doctors hold. No! They couldn't take him away! They couldn't! "Lemme go! Lemme go! Antonio!"

"Antonio..."

Lovino was quivering and close to breaking down into tears as he slowly slid into Antonio's bed next to him, snuggling into his side. It was such an awful memory. How could his parents have sent him to such an awful doctor? He sniffed and squeezed his eyes shut. Antonio was with him, that was all that mattered.

"Lovino?"

That sensor inside him was going off. Lovino was near. Antonio woke groggily and turned his head to look down at the ghostly ball beside him. Through the sleep still plaguing him he smiled and turned onto his side, hugging the Italian.

"Lovino?"

"I was in a hospital as a child," he whispered, clinging to Antonio's shirt. So caught up he had been in that memory it was hard to let go of the feelings he had felt. "The doctors wouldn't let you stay. They pulled you away. I was so scared."

Hearing that shuddering voice Antonio slipped through another window, this one the land of the waking. He just smiled and held his ghost, cooing to him. "I obviously got back to you somehow."

"And then I lost you again," Lovino whispered. Flashes of Antonio leaving for the army flitted through his mind and the heavy feeling of depression grew.

"And I'm here now," Antonio responded softly.

"Don't ever leave me again." It wasn't a request or a question just a pure, desperate statement of teary eyes and hoarse voice.

Antonio pressed his forehead against Lovino's. "I can never leave you willingly."

"Good," Lovino whispered, nuzzling him. "I never want to be without you."

**End of Chapter Five

* * *

**

*hic* *sniff* So sweet... I don't... I don't even know what to say here... *sooob*


	6. Realism

Oh daammnnnn this story is coming to an end soooon. *le gasp* I mean, I can't really say much at the moment or else I'm gonna give away what's gonna happen. Read! Review! Enjoy! We love y'all!

* * *

**Chapter Six: Realism**

Clank. Clank. CRASH.

Oh, that last one made him wince. For the past half hour Antonio had been listening to the soft sounds from the kitchen that Lovino made as he cooked. And because he knew the ghost he kept to himself in the living room doing his schoolwork. If he went in and tried to help the brunet may very well be upset with him. So he had just been pretending to not hear, too deep into the task at hand. But that last one had been too much. With a faint anxious smile he poked his head into the kitchen. "Lovi? You alright in here? That didn't sound too good."

"I'm fine!" The ghost yelled, trying to cover up the mess he was making with his cooking. That was how it always happened, wasn't it?

Lovino scowled at the meatballs he was attempting to make. They refused to turn into perfect spheres like Antonio could make them. But dammit he did not want help, Feliciano was coming to visit! Coming all the way from Italy, well, Lovino wanted to show somehow that he was adjusted to the rural life. "I'm fine!" He yelled across the house in response to Antonio's call.

"A-Are you sure?" Coming up to him Antonio actually winced at the sight before him. "Need any help?"

Mashing the meat in his hands, the Italian glared at his sloppy meatballs. He did not want help! "I'm _fine_."

But those poor meatballs were being mangled! "Here." Stepping in behind him, Antonio brought his front to Lovino's back and gently hugged his hands with his own to guide them into proper actions. "Like this," he smiled at him.

There was no use fighting now that Antonio was helping. He was so ridiculous! Lovino grumbled and allowed him to help mold the meat. At least he was still mostly making it...

After a bit more packing Antonio smiled brightly and presented the perfect sphere cradled in Lovino's hand. "Good job!" He congratulated, kissing his Italian's cheek.

"You did it," Lovino grumbled as he placed the perfect meatball along with his deformed ones.

"But with your beautiful hands," a Spanish purr as he brought Lovino's hand up to press his lips against one of its knuckles.

Red filled Lovino's cheeks as he pulled his hand away. "Sh-shut up. I need to finish cooking!"

"And I can't help at _all_?" Maybe with the whine and oh so affectionate nuzzle of those cute cheeks he could!

"Oh you're unbelievable, fine you can help!" Lovino sighed and leaned away from the affectionate Spaniard. "But Feli can't know."

And he had him! Antonio grinned triumphantly. "Know what~?"

"Know that I didn't make it," He grumbled sourly. "I want to show him I can cook too.."

"It's better to have good food you were helped with than bad food that'll make him sick that you made by yourself, _sí_?"

Dammit. Lovino's blush only deepened as he nodded. "Yeah, you're right, I guess..."

"So you want to try the sauce now?" Antonio smiled enthusiastically.

"Don't treat me like a child," was snapped back as Lovino pushed his helper away and started viciously chopping tomatoes.

"_Oye_! You're butchering them!" Damn the guy could be angry for someone that was loved on daily. Antonio grabbed a lithe wrist and in doing so stopped the movements of the consequent hand. "Lovi, calm down. Cooking is an art, not a murder tactic."

"I can make it one," Lovino growled darkly in response. He grabbed an un-massacred tomato and sat at the kitchen table moodily, taking a large bite out of his favorite food. "But go ahead, you do it!"

"What, now you're giving up?"

"Yeah!" He took another bite, sending a small dribble of red juice down his chin. "Got a problem with that?"

"_Loviii_," Antonio frowned at him, "I didn't mean for you to stop all together. Where went all that determination?"

"You sucked it all away. Good job."

Approaching him, Antonio giggled and lived the trail of tomato juice from Lovino's cheek on his way down to crouching in front of his chair. "That would take a serious vampire to be able to suck all of the determination from my little Lovino. Come on, don't you want to hear Feli compliment your cooking? You know he can't cook either. He'll be jealous of your skills, because even with help you're still doing part of it aren't you?"

The encouragement didn't pull Lovino out of his sulk, rather he just turned a deeper red and grumbled, "I'm sure that dumbass has figured out to cook and has become a grade A chef by now."

"You don't know that!" Antonio pressed on. He reached up and took one of those pale Italian hands to run his thumb over it soothingly. "_Por favor_, Lovi? I really want to eat your cooking too."

He always had to pull that card. With a heavy sigh, Lovino got to his feet and rolled his eyes. "Fine."

And Antonio was hopping right back up to hug Lovino and give him nuzzle after nuzzle. "Cooking is fun, Lovi~ I promise."

"If you say so." Lovino tried to push the idiot away as he resumed chopping tomatoes.

"But not as fun as other things~" For a normally worrisome person Antonio appeared to care little about kissing his sickly loves ear whilst he wielded a knife.

Lovino yelped and pushed Antonio away, twirling around to glare at him. "Don't do that when I'm using a knife!"

In a laugh Antonio held his hands up in a defensive position. "So angry!"

"So stupid," he countered as he turned back to the tomatoes and started dropping them into the pot.

Without hugging him Antonio remained by Lovino's side, smiling softly as he watched over him with that faintly idiotic tint of someone madly in love. "Much better."

"Now that you understand personally space?" Lovino scoffed and dropped the remaining ingredients in with his tomatoes. "I agree."

Sometimes Lovino wondered if Antonio had selective hearing. Because he obviously really hadn't a word the Italian had said, pulling him into his arms. "See? It's the making of a wonderful sauce! And I hardly helped at all."

When squirming away proved futile, Lovino sighed and elbowed his captor. "Oh shut up."

He might as well have been made of fabric as well. Antonio bounced right back and instead heightened his love by kissing the corner of his mouth. "But you did a good job."

Slowly starting to resemble the tomatoes he had murdered, Lovino turned his head down and muttered for Antonio to shut up and go away. But did he? Of course not. Antonio simply smiled and kissed an ear again.

"God dammit!" Lovino pinched Antonio and squirmed more. "Stop kissing my ears!"

"What can I kiss then?"

"How about my ass? I need to finish cooking!"

"I can kiss that then? Alright," he began bending to do so.

"You're a dumbass!" Lovino grabbed his head and pulled him up to mash their lips together.

Oh sweet victory. It tasted so wonderful. He smiled and tilted his head into the kiss. When he ended their kiss he kept their faces together at the points of foreheads and noses. "There we go~"

"You're ridiculous..." He grumbled with heated cheeks.

Lovino found himself suddenly back in the present, Antonio's hands on his shoulders and gently shaking him. Cheeks impossibly red, the ghost squirmed away. They kissed! Kissed fuck that was beyond embarrassing!

"Lovi are you okay?" Torso lowered to have their eyes level, Antonio stared into Lovino's face with a distraught face. "Lovi?"

"D-Don't get so close!" He yelped, squirming away and dashing to the other room in hopes of finding somewhere to hide.

... What? "B-But what's wrong?"

"Nothing!"

"Do you not want to talk about it?"

"It's embarrassing!"

"Bad?"

By now Lovino was behind the curtains to the window and radiating heat from his cheeks. What the hell was that supposed to mean! "Bad?"

"Bad embarrassing? Upsetting? Bad memory?" Antonio whined, antsy to hug the hidden Italian. "I'm worried..."

"No! Nothing to worry about!" Damn he shouldn't have freaked out. Of course Antonio would be worried! "Just embarrassing!"

"If you say so... Um, can I turn the stove off? You left it."

"B-but I'm cooking..." Damn he had to face Antonio to keep cooking.

"Okay... I'll leave it on then. Just hurry back," and Antonio was timidly returning to the main room.

Fast as possible, Lovino retreated to the kitchen and glared at the cutting board. He had to cut the tomatoes and had the strongest urge to mutilate them... But would the scene in his memory repeat itself? Would he want that? Dammit he couldn't cook now!

"... You're really okay?"

"Dammit I remembered us kissing!" Lovino yelled, hiding his face in his hands.

From just around the corner of the kitchen Antonio blinked. He began to smile at the thought of a shared kiss, then quickly covered it up. Lovino was upset. "... _Lo siento_... Was I bad or something?"

"No! Not bad!" Knowing he was right there, Lovino stomped over to him and glared. "It's embarrassing!"

When did anyone look so angry when talking about a kiss shared with someone they loved? That heated glare made Antonio flinch. "_L-Lo siento_?"

How could he explain this to him? He loved the kiss. But it was the other Antonio! Was it wrong that he wanted to kiss this Antonio? Did he only want to because he remembered this? It was so confusing...

"Um..." How to regain the situation... "I'm sure at least I enjoyed it," he finally offered with a smile. "Because you're Lovino."

Blushing red as tomatoes, Lovino looked up through his eye lashes. "W-would you enjoy it now?"

"Of course I would. What I liked then I like now, right? I'm still me," he smiled in his own uncharacteristic blush, Antonio able to pass over worries of such depth with little effort due to his nature.

Well that made sense... Lovino gave a small smile as he leaned up and gently placed their lips together. Caught of guard, this left Antonio wide eyed for a fraction of a second before he joined the party of smile sporting his own giddy own, returning the kiss in a loving manner.

They continued the simple, timid contact until Lovino ended it, leaning away ever so slowly with the smallest of smiles. "That was nice..."

Unwilling to sacrifice both the kiss and the proximity, Antonio kept his forehead against Lovino's. "_Sí_~"

It was so similar yet so new- Shit! "My pasta!" Lovino yelled, pulling away and running back to the kitchen.

And there went the moment. Antonio actually whimpered at it's loss. He then he followed Lovino. "Is it ruined?"

"I burnt it..." Defeated, the Italian plopped into a chair and sighed. "I just wasn't meant to cook."

"Don't say that. If people quit after a few failures we wouldn't have civilization!" Antonio exclaimed, using what he'd just been reading in his textbook like a trooper. "Try and try again."

God. He was so annoying. Lovino rolled his eyes and looked to Antonio in annoyance. "Whatever, just help me."

"Of course!" Did he have any doubt that he wouldn't? He bended at the waist in front of him and offered a hand. "Come on!"

"Yeah, yeah."

* * *

Helping Antonio in the tomato fields always made Lovino feel so alive. There was something about the sun heating through him that made it feel like his heart was beating not out of habit, but to keep him alive. The rich soil filled his nostrils and made his lungs feel as if they had a purpose again. But most of all it was the smile on Antonio's sweaty face that completed the feeling. Lovino couldn't sweat they had figured out after a while, and although it was a gross feeling, he missed it. It was just another part of being alive. So watching Antonio's skin shimmer with the salty liquid as the sun reflected in his eyes was just enough to make Lovino imagine he was experiencing that too.

It was stupid, but it made him happy. And as we all know, a stupid sort of happiness was near and dear to Antonio's heart.

The Spaniard was aware of the joy Lovino found in gardening. One of the reasons he'd decided to try and bring back some of the flower beds that had gone overgrown or died over the years, for this stood to add to the time and work required outside. With various vegetables, herbs, and flowers all shooting up outside their home it had begun to return to how it had been in the past. Light, happy, and full of wonderful smells. And Lovino? He was smiling again. In a circular bit of reasoning Lovino grinned in response to Antonio, and he in turn to the ghost's. But the happiness of this scene always came with a heavy mind. Lovino felt like he needed to remember something about the gardens, the flowers... But, nothing. He sighed and played with the dirt at his fingers. If only he could remember...

"Is it discolored?"

Such a knack Antonio had for breaking in and disrupting thoughts. So deep into his play and mind Lovino had failed to notice the Spaniard kneel beside him and blink at the soil, trying to understand why Lovino would have been playing with it for so long.

"Wh-what?" Lovino jumped and flushed. "N-no! I'm just spacing out!"

"Hm? About what?"

"Flowers I guess." Lovino shrugged and gave him a smile. No need to get the idiot freaking and trying to force the memory.

"You were spacing out over flowers?" Antonio tilted his head vacantly.

Yet more red filled his cheeks. It did sound ridiculous. "Yeah..."

Though it was only natural that the King of Ridiculousness would go without noticing it. He turned for a moment, the movement of his elbows betraying him, then turned to hold a picked red carnation beside Lovino's ear with a bursting smile. "I'm sure they'd rather be closer to you then. You make them look even better~"

Cheeks flared redder yet as Lovino ducked his head and hid his face. Of all the most ridiculous things to say! Why did it have to make his heart go crazy and mind struggle to remember? Damn Antonio! "Don't say stupid stuff like that!"

"But it's true! You're a really adorable person, Lovino," and in saying this he still held that inherently sincere smile, a faint blushed also on his cheeks to add to his truth. Because really, he was head over heels.

Compliments just weren't Lovino's thing. He glared at the ground and vainly wished his blush away. "Oh shut up, you're embarrassing yourself."

Antonio laughed then. "Why should I be embarrassed speaking the truth?"

"Oh my god just shut up."

"I can't compliment you?" Just another laugh of his as he leaned to nuzzle Lovino's shoulder.

Fucking... Lovino sighed and rolled his eyes, leaning into Antonio slightly. "Are we going to plant those new flowers or what?"

"Only if you're feeling better."

"I'm feeling fine you dumbass."

Antonio smiled. He had to be alright if he was calling him names. "Wonderful~" He cooed in a kiss to the cheek before he turned to take up some of the potted flowers. Bright red, Lovino started digging a hole. If only he could dig out his memories! That would make everything so much simpler.

"Can I not call you cute?" Holding the waiting flower by the given batch of connected dirt in waiting for the finished hole Antonio blinked at Lovino.

Really? They were going to continue this? Lovino sighed and reached up for the plant. "It's embarrassing."

What was so wrong? As he handed it over he couldn't fathom the concept and voiced such confusion. "But you are. That's like me getting embarrassed when you say I have brown hair."

"There's a difference!" Lovino placed the flowers in the hole gently, but took his frustration out putting the dirt down.

Showing something quite similar to the Antonio in the past, the current Spaniard gently and patiently redirected Lovino's hands into a calmer work with soft touches. "I won't call you cute then," he turned his head and kissed the ghostly cheek, "I'll just have to show you."

Pulse thumping in his ears, Lovino looked up at Antonio with giant eyes. "Show me how?"

Didn't Lovino know that by facing Antonio simply couldn't resist? Between the tilt of his head and leaning forward Antonio accomplished an affectionate kiss a hint longer than the one they had shared before. And when he pulled back he was the first to speak, doing so with a blinding smile, "by loving on you all the time."

A love struck haze filled Lovino's eyes as he smiled and leaned in to kiss Antonio again. "I love you," he whispered ever so quietly as faint memories played around in his mind.

As would be expected there was in explosion of joy in Antonio's heart for a split second when such words reached his ears. That was where what hint of normalcy they had in their relationship stopped. With the feeling that followed.

"I love you too." Antonio plastered on a smile and kissed Lovino's cheek. He continued to grin and work alongside him in the garden. The sun shined above them in the sky.

For the first time in his life Antonio felt cold.

* * *

It is no lie when someone mentions the constant sun over Spain. Within Antonio there lived his own personal star that left him in a constant state of warmth. Even in colder temperatures it was only his skin that felt the freeze. Never had he known a true chill.

Until now.

Once his heart gave a last bright ray of warmth in happiness after Lovino said those threw words heat left his body and refused to return. The heavy understanding that plagued him was too great for any sort of childish optimism to break.

Lovino was cementing himself to the earth in saying he loved Antonio. In making that connection he was planting roots that could grow too deep. And that couldn't happen. It just couldn't.

Perhaps there had been good reason for Lovino to forget everything. Without memories there was little to tie him to the ground and keep him from floating to heaven. And now here Antinio was, helping him drive stacks down to confine him. God he was awful. Lovino couldn't stay. What would happen when Antonio grew old and died, again? Would he be reborn and come back to go through everything again? Would Lovino be left to watch the man he loved be born and age and die for eternity? That sort of fate made Antonio's heart ache.

When the cracks became large enough on the face of his insides our idiotic Spaniard took the plunge and told his feelings to their source. But the timing..

The two were sitting on the couch, as usual cuddled close together, when Antonio slipped in, "have you ever... Thought about passing on?"

Silence answered Antonio's inquiry. Ever so slowly, Lovino looked up with confusion written across his face. He laughed unsteadily and asked shakily, "What did you say?"

"Um," Antonio bit his lip. "Have you considered, you know... Leaving?"

Was he seriously asking this? Lovino jumped to his feet with a fierce glare. "You want me to?"

This was not turning out well. Of course, in his earnestness Antonio hadn't stopped about how Lovino would react. He shouldn't have been surprised. Moreover he should have had more tact, but it was no use now. He stood and spoke with faint tremors in his trying to calm the currently fuming dead man. "Don't be like that Lovi. I've just been thinking that maybe... Maybe it would be better if you did."

"Because you're sick of me. I get it." Lovino scowled and stomped away, quickly disappearing as he stepped. The sound of the door opening and then slamming shut followed suit.

"No I'm not! Lovino that's not it! Lovino!" Now he was to the point of yelling frantically and stumbling after him, incredibly desperate to get his point across.

"Yeah, sure." The plants ruffled lightly in the distance as the ghost sat himself between them. It felt like his heart was getting wrenched in two. This sucked.

It didn't matter that Antonio knew exactly where Lovino was. Even he knew that at this juncture if he went to him things could only get worse. All he could do was sit on the steps of the house quietly and talk to him.

It did matter how painful it was for him. Some people would say it would have been best if maybe he did all of this by making Lovino hate him, being cruel to the point that he moved on. But Antonio was simply too selfish. He didn't want Lovino's hatred. Nor could he possibly hide his feelings from him.

"I can't do this to you Lovino. I love you too much. I want... You _need_ to leave." The man set his cheek on the arm hugging the top of his knees. "What happens when I die again? You become depressed and wait for me to be born again?" Damn he was a wimp. Antonio actually laughed at the drama of the situation. It covered for the tears pricking his eyes. "That's just too awful."

"So I have to go _now_?" Lovino's voice cracked midsentence as tears pricked his eyes.

... Oh screw it. The man simply couldn't stand it. He was up and over to Lovino, kneeling in front of him. A hand tried to reach out and sooth him but was pulled back with a mangled lip. "Before you get anymore attached."

"I already am!" Lovino whimpered hugged Antonio. He was so mad and upset with him, but all he wanted was to be in his arms. Antonio needed to take back what he said and comfort him!

But he wouldn't be getting it. For once Antonio understood Lovino, and it was the one time he couldn't give him what he wanted. He wrapped his arms around an upset Italian. "You can't do this to yourself."

"Do what? Be happy?" Why couldn't Antonio understand?

"And watch me die?"

Lovino sniffled and shook his head in denial. "That's not soon!"

"You don't know that." It tore him apart doing it but he had no choice. Antonio held Lovino away from him before touching his arm and watching it begin to go through him before their eyes met. "Staying with me as a ghost isn't right Lovino. You can't be stuck here anymore."

"I'm not stuck," he whispered desperately. "I want to be here."

"But you can't." Antonio held Lovino's face in his hands. "You shouldn't."

"But I love you!"

"And I love you," it came out with thorns attached, "but you're dead, Lovino. Don't stay here because of me all over again."

"I need to be alone..." Lovino pulled away and wandered back into the house as memories tugged him away from the present.

The one left behind stared at his empty hands. "Yeah." Antonio clenched them both. He gave a small laugh. "Yeah."

* * *

"Do you have to go?" Lovino whispered, too afraid to look up at the man he loved

"How else am I going to buy the magic medicine so you can make me perfect pasta?" With his eyes downcast Lovino didn't see the soft smile on Antonio's face when he kissed the side of his hair.

"I can just work..." Yet, this suggestion sounded ridiculous looking at the bedridden Italian. He sighed and looked up with pleading eyes. "Don't go."

"Come on, you know me." To the end Antonio was a stupid optimist that gave Lovino a grin that could probably lower his IQ instantly in it's idiotic nature of constant belief. "I always come back soon," this time the kiss was to the cheek as he held his hand, "to my Lovino."

Lovino bit his lip and pulled Antonio closer so he could wrap his arms around his neck. "Or you can never leave so you don't _have_ to come back."

Kneeling beside the bed after having been bending over, Antonio laughed quietly and nuzzled the sick man clinging to him. "After all those times you told me to walk off a cliff? I'm in shock." His voice and gaze softened. The third kiss was one to the lips, a bitingly sweet one. "It'll be fine Lovi. I'm just going to be pissed when I come back to find you completely healthy and I was gone for naught."

"Then you can stay here and see me get better yourself..." It made so much sense to Lovino, why couldn't Antonio understand!

"But you need a break from my stupid antics." Lovino had his hair stroked. "_Por favor_. Don't get worked up over this."

"How can I not?" Sniffling and on the verge of tears, Lovino hugged Antonio even tighter than before. "Feliciano will keep me company, but only you can make me feel better. I can forget about this... shit when you're here!"

"And it'll be all over soon. But only if I go, Lovi." Despite the faint waver Antonio still smiled. "So can I please get a proper going away kiss?"

"I hate you," he grumbled, looking up to kiss Antonio. Lovino put his whole soul into the kiss, how much he loved Antonio, how much he didn't want him to go, how much he was looking forward to his return. He never wanted the kiss to end.

But it did. It always did. A shaky breath had to be taken in by Antonio as he pulled away that small hint to break the connection of their mouths but not of their foreheads. After that last breath he again managed a smile. "_Te amo_," he whispered, voice so light even Lovino had a hard time catching it. The second time was louder. "_Te amo_." The final kiss was a deeply affectionate one to the forehead before he straightened. "Now go to sleep."

"_Ti amo_..." How desperately Lovino wanted to stay awake, keep ahold of Antonio so he couldn't leave. But his eyelids were so heavy. His body felt like it was made of lead. Already his exhausted body was forcing him asleep. The only thing in his sight as it faded was the blurry image of Antonio wearing a distressed smile. How was he supposed to know this would be the last time he ever saw his love?

* * *

Several days passed after Antonio's suggesting. Lovino reappeared the morning after, pretending it had never happened. But he acted like he knew his time was running out. Every conversation was dragged out to the very end. Any touch was held onto desperately. There was something different about Lovino's mentality, but Antonio couldn't build the courage to question it with how well he was acting after the passing on conversation. There was no way he could miss the change in his love. And, for a while, he left it alone.

But idiots always need to ask more than once. And gain courage faster than anyone else.

This time he held a level of tact if only to save him and Lovino from what had transpired in his last failed attempt at mentioning death to a ghost. They were at the kitchen table this time, at breakfast. Well, Antonio eating and Lovino sitting with him for the company, meal relatively silent in comparison to the banter they could build up before.

Antonio hoped his gulp was inaudible when he spoke after swallowing some eggs. "You never said anything about what you were going to do."

A heavy sigh followed the question as Lovino focused in on the man he had been blatantly staring at. There was no change in his disposition as he said reluctantly, "Suppose I should move on. Just need to figure out how."

The answer made Antonio cringe. Maybe a part of him had hoped that by Lovino ignoring his worries he too would forget them in town. But the other part had guessed at the reason for his actions. And now he knew which one had been right. "You really have no idea?"

"I don't know and I don't want to know." Lovino huffed and broke eye contact. "But apparently you think it's best and perhaps you're right."

"Well, um, isn't there something about... A light? I guess," Antonio offered. For all his earnestness on the subject he hadn't a clue on how to see it done.

Almost as if the words were not his own, Lovino muttered to himself, "You have to end your reason for staying..."

After his own ridiculous suggestion such a serious response caught Antonio off guard. End the reason for-? It hit him. The concept did at least, but not the procedure. "You... Have to stop wanting to stay with me."

"That could never happen," he whispered. So hard Lovino tried to stay calm and collected. But such a suggestion broke his facade as he shook his head. His fate had been sealed the day Antonio left. It had nothing to do with their present selves. "I stayed here in the afterlife because I was waiting for you."

So that was it. Through it all such a thing had failed to occur to him. Not in direct thought, maybe. But now it did. Antonio stood and rounded the table to find himself crouching beside Lovino with his hands coming up so he could take either side of the ghosts face and smile up at him. "And I'm here now Lovi. You're done waiting. So why don't you finally get some rest?"

"It hurts being left behind," Lovino whimpered, placing his hands over Antonio's as he leaned into his touch. "I don't want to hurt you now that I have you back."

"I had a few months to fall in love with you all over again. That's more than I ever could have asked for." Antonio tilted his head with a nostalgic soft smile. "I'm happy with the memories I have. They'll keep me company."

Tears rolled down Lovino's cheeks as he leaned up to gently kiss Antonio. "_I_ want to keep you company. But I'm scared of being left behind again." Another kiss before he whispered, "I'm doing this for such a selfish reason..."

"To get out of having to deal with Franny ever again?" Antonio quipped with a laugh and nuzzle. "We're both just selfish people, Lovino."

"I'm so sorry I'm the one leaving this time." Lovino kissed Antonio once more as he felt something inside of him break free. He felt so light and completed suddenly. "_Ti amo_."

Just like before, Antonio was smiling. "_Te amo_."

* * *

The television was loud enough that anyone in the hall could here the announcer's commentary on the football game. Even louder was Gilbert's yelling at the screen, giving orders to his team and putting down who they were playing. Francis simply watched his friend in amusement. At first the German's football fanaticism was annoying when they moved in together, but he quickly found it was a nice way to get some nice sex if Gilbert got drunk enough to quit caring the blond was a 'pansy French freak.' The game was halfway over and he only had drunk three beers. Seemed like no sex tonight.

Francis sighed and sipped his wine, debating whether or not he should attempt to head to bed, when a feeble knock sounded from the door of their apartment. He looked to Gilbert with brows raised to silently ask him if he invited someone over, but the albino was oblivious to their guest as he kicked the table in frustration as the opposing team succeed in getting yet another ball past his goalie. With a sigh and roll of his eyes, Francis got to his feet and went to open the door.

What awaited him was an Antonio with a smile... Almost too big for his face. "_Hola amigo_," he greeted.

Francis blinked and stepped aside to let Antonio enter in silence. When the Spaniard stepped out of the hallway, he stuck his head out the door to see if Lovino was following. Confusion only continued to see the ghost not there. Gilbert finally clued in on something other than his game and twisted around on the couch to grin at Antonio. "Hey! Needed an escape from your bratty roommate?"

Pang. A stab to his bleeding heart. While his smile did not waver he turned his head down and shook his head, hair keeping his eyes from view. "He... He's gone."

Gilbert froze and Francis frowned. The blond wrapped his arm around Antonio's shoulder and asked quietly, "What do you mean he's gone?"

The Spaniard's voice was a choking laugh. "He's gone." The smile only stood to curl further up his face until it was painful. But the tears still came. Antonio giggled. "He's gone." It was all he could say. As he leaned into France and kept from sobbing it became his mantra. "He's gone."

**End of Chapter Six**

* * *

*sobs* Seriously crying here people. I can't deal with this. I don't care that I didn't do an ending spiel in the last one either. I just can't-*soooob*

Haya has something to say though ;D I feel like explaining the chapter title choice, never mind y'all probs don't care. While Denial makes the most sense at first glance, the overall theme of this chapter is coming to terms with the harsh truth of reality. While Lovi is in denial, he comes to face it in the end. Thus! Realism! And it kinda works in the ghost angle if you wanna go deeper into it. Ghosts aren't supposed to exist after all anyways.


	7. Remembrance

Aaah! Almost the end! What will happen? Well it definitely isn't answered in this chapter! ;D And damn! Almost 100 reviews you guys! Don't forget, this story is the result of SuicideMonday's idea for a oneshot when she was the 100th reviewer! You guys are the source of our awesome ~

**

* * *

Chapter Seven: Remembrance **

Damn parents! He was perfectly fine! Lovino scowled and he squeezed through the hole in the wall surrounding the estate grounds. He was sick and tired of being stuck in bed. Feliciano was allowed to run around and go shopping! The most Lovino got to do was walk from room to room! It sucked!

So what was he to do but sneak out? The child snickered as he trotted down the street, laughing to himself. Maybe he could find that tomato vendor the maid bought those delicious tomatoes from! Such a fun adventure!

But what was an adventure without some form of crisis? An early diversion in comparison to most dramatic novels, it didn't take long for the little Italian to get into trouble. On his way towards the marketplace a man on a bike wasn't paying attention as he rolled high speed towards a boy small enough to be out of his line of sight.

"_Oye_!" All at once Lovino was tugged out of the street just before the wrecking ball on wheels passed by. Still holding the youngsters collar, the older boy called after the biker, "watch where you're going!"

The almost victim of a tragic accident was, to say the least, shaken. Life had just flashed past his eyes! Lovino hiccuped and hugged the stranger that had saved him. "I almost died!"

This stranger blinked in confusion at such a response. Slowly, though, he smiled and patted the child's hair. "Shh, _está bien_."

Well at least Mama was wrong that people weren't nice out of the house. Sniffling, Lovino nuzzled the nice man. "I was so scared!"

"Well that's what you get for being outside, _niño_. Where are your parents?"

"At home..." Lovino looked up and smiled a toothy grin. "I ran away!"

Green eyes widened down at the well dressed Italian boy. "_Dios mio_, why would you do that?"

"Because they never let me go out!" He huffed and crossed his arms. "I want to get fresh tomatoes!"

Here the tanned boy laughed. "You look well fed, I'm sure if you asked they would get you some."

"But _I_ want to get it!"

Lovino got a glance over, "did you steal money for it?"

Well why would he do that? Lovino laughed and shook his head. "No! I just borrowed some from my Mama! Do you know where I can find the best tomatoes?"

"Hm, I do," there was some contemplation in order. After a bit of thinking a big grin broke out onto the males face. "I will, but I want something in exchange."

Lovino's jaw dropped and he whined, "But I only have enough for some tomatoes!"

"Oh no, it won't cost any money."

"Oh?" Lovino cocked his head and looked up at the man in wonder. "What do you want then?"

"That you go home right after and apologize to your parents for leaving and worrying them."

"What?" His jaw dropped in disbelief. What was up with this guy? "Why would I do that!"

"Because otherwise I won't tell you where to get the tomatoes," he said simply.

"Fine!" The child grumbled and glared at the man. "What's your name?"

"Antonio." The Spanish boy smiled and nodded to his younger Italian counterpart. "And you?"

"Lovino!" Laughing, he took Antonio's hand. "Lead me to the tomatoes!"

Antonio laughed as well and nodded, beginning down the way. "You are a strange_ niño_."

"I just like tomatoes! Is that so wrong?"

"No. But you were quick to trust me. Naive, aren't you?"

Lovino's heart dropped. This was what Mama warned him about! "B-but you saved me! Am I not supposed to trust you?"

Antonio rose a brow at him. "How do you know I didn't do that so you would trust me enough so I could take you to a slave market?"

"Be-because you look stupid!"

"_Oye_!" Honestly, were all Italians so rude? Even this kid was mean! "_Me duele_!"

Lovino smirked. Point proven! "See! Slave traders wouldn't say that."

"You know that for a fact? Know many slave traders?" Antonio retorted.

"My family is in the mafia!" Lovino exclaimed proudly.

From his background that brought Antonio to an immediate halt and his eyes to a widened state. "_Qué_?"

Lovino giggled and pulled Antonio along without breaking stride. So amusing! "So where are the tomatoes?"

'_Dammit, the captain is going to kill me when he finds out I got involved with someone from a mafia family. I promised I wouldn't_!' Back to walking, Antonio sized Lovino up and softened a little. '_He's just a cute little kid though. It should be fine, right_?'

"Right here," at a stall Antonio brought the two of them to a spot and nodded to the crate of the red items.

"How many can I buy with this?" Lovino held up a large purse of money.

"_Oye_!" He had been trying to keep from using any of his Spanish ways, but it was becoming difficult. Antonio shoved the purse down to conceal it and spoke slowly, "don't show everyone how much you have. Do you want to be robbed?"

"Oh I grabbed too much?" Blushing, Lovino giggled and handed the purse to Antonio. "Can you get me ten tomatoes then?"

Sighing at the innocence of the child Antonio paid for said amount and received a bag. He then passed the purse to Lovino. He did not, however, hand over the bag. "I'll carry this if you lead me to your house. You'll be attacked walking around with a sack of food."

Already half of a tomato was in Lovino's mouth and dripping down his face. He looked up in wonder. "How come?"

"Because you're an easy target as a kid." Without much care Antonio used his sleeve to wipe Lovino's face much like a fussing parent. "Are you always this messy?"

"I'm enjoying my tomato!" Lovino yelled with a scowl. "Leave me alone!"

Tough little guy, huh? Antonio chuckled and patted Lovino's hair. "I can't be returning you covered in stains now can I? Your parents may think I attacked you!"

"Well that's stupid!"

"They are mafia as you said."

Lovino blinked and stopped before they reached the estates. "So?"

"So they may slice me if they think I hurt their son?" It was a question, as if it was obvious.

"But I'm not hurt, stupid!" Lovino laughed and dragged Antonio over to the front gate. He smiled and waved to one of the guards, whose jaw dropped as he told his companion to run tell the Boss.

"Your mother was worried sick!" The guard reprimanded as he opened the gate, eyeing Antonio suspiciously.

Lovi just continued to laugh as he dragged his new friend past the gate, taking out another tomato to eat. "Be happy I came back at all!"

Feebly Antonio tried to push Lovino's tiny hand from his own. "_Oye_, the deal's finished, could you let me go now? I can't be here."

"But Mama's gonna want to thank you!"

"It's fine, really." Protests were ignored as Lovino dragged the man down the path to the house, where yet more guards told him to hurry to hurry to his mother.

But why should they have taken the time to do so when said woman came rushing out to pull Lovino into a tight hug as she almost sobbed. "Where have you been? Oh baby you shouldn't do such horrible things to your Mama! My nerves can't take it."

"But Maaamaaa!" Lovino smiled and snuggled his mother. "I wanted to buy tomatoes!" The sticky juice covering his mouth furthered his explanation.

"And you could have asked!" Pulling back she fretfully wiped at his face and held it in her hands to check him over for any wounds. "You weren't attacked were you? Take a tumble? Oh my God you could have had an attack!"

Red filled Lovino's cheeks as he squirmed and looked to Antonio shyly. "Damn Mama. You're overreacting."

For now she ignored the curse in favor of her continued tirade. "I'm just so happy you came back safe!" Again she hugged him to her. "Before we always had to send someone out to find you and it would take hours."

"I know! I had more fun! But I almost got run over by a bike and this idiot made me go home after I got my tomatoes!" Laughing in his childish joy, Lovino leaned up to kiss his mother in an attempt to calm her. "Blame him for making your life easy."

"Who-?" In then did she notice Antonio standing a few feet away from them awkwardly with his dirty hands held behind him. "But you aren't more than a boy yourself! You brought him home?"

"Um, yes Ma'am," he responded politely and forced himself to look the rich woman in the face with a smile. "I saw him alone in such nice clothes and, well, I knew he had someone worrying about him."

"I'm not a dog!" He whined.

"Er, and after he almost got hit he didn't look extremely street smart," Antonio finished after a short laugh at Lovino's interjection.

"Where are your parents dear? Such a sweet boy, you've got to have the worrying type too!" In a laugh she snuggled her still victim son.

All Antonio did was chuckle under his breath and shake his head. "I'm fine, Miss. I don't have parents to worry anymore."

"Whaaat?" Lovino squirmed out of his mother's clutches to hug Antonio. "Why not? Mama can we adopt him?"

"I don't need adopting," soft laughter left Antonio as he pet Lovino's hair, "I've got a job I need to go back to soon."

"Job? At your age?" Maria Vargas was aghast at the thought.

"After I lived on the streets in Spain for a while a crew took me in when the captain found me gawking at his ship. We're stuck in port because of some problems with the cargo." The ready and well versed explanation also shocked her. As did the response of her son. The boy didn't usually take well to strangers, especially those that made him do what he didn't like. How could this young man have such an effect on him?

Maria grinned. "Well if not adoption," she suggested, "how does a job offer sound? One that will surely pay and keep you better than a deckhand."

Now that made Antonio perk up. "Job? I can't really do much, Ma'am."

"You can be trained in time," her smile grew, "nannies have to start somewhere."

This brought a shrill squeal of laughter from Lovino. "Nanny? But Antonio is a boy! Whose nanny is he gonna be Mama?"

The answer the pretty Italian gave shocked Antonio from glaring at Lovino. "Yours, of course."

"What?" Lovino turned to his mouth again with a giant pout. "Mama! That's not fair! Feli doesn't need a nanny all to himself!"

"Feli doesn't run from the house and worry Mama~" Singing the words almost, Maria made her way inside.

"Wait!" This was too much for Antonio to handle. "Nanny? Me? I'm just an orphan from the streets! One from a different country no less!"

"Yeah, and my Lovi likes you. So you're hired." And she was gone to make all the necessary preparations, leaving the two children dumbfounded.

Lovino looked up at his supposed new nanny and scowled. "Don't expect me to make this easy." With a huff, the child stomped down the hall.

* * *

Growing up did well for Lovino. While he gained height and lost much of his chubby baby fat, the boy retained his natural cuteness. Red still easily flared into his cheeks as they puffed up in a pout. Such a brat Lovino Vargas was.

But for once the red in his cheeks was no accompanied with a scowl or a pout. Rather, a timid and scared frown as he stared at the ground. "Wh-what I'm trying to say is... I think I'm in love with you..."

The pot Antonio had been retrieving while Lovino was fumbling over his words behind him clattered to the ground once the lad had gained control of his tongue for the most part. Green eyes the size of dinner plates slowly turned back to the little demon behind them. "..." Antonio quickly, jerkily bent down to get the dropped cookware. He laughed. "I know you're upset I have work to do while you want to play around but trying to be cute won't make that change."

Lovino looked like he was just punched in the gut. He gulped and forced himself to not run away. The way he had been handling it just hadn't been working! "I'm not trying to be cute! Can you stop acting like an idiot for five minutes and listen to what I'm saying?"

Obviously frazzled, Antonio let out a stressed sigh and continued with his work polishing everything silver in the house. "Can you let me do my chores for the first time in weeks? It's really hard to do stuff when you have someone constantly on top of you!"

"I've been on top of you because you've been distant!" He wailed, too terrified to move. What if Antonio pushed him away? "I feel like you're trying to pull away but I don't want you to because I love you!"

"So you continue to cling to me? Dammit Lovino, you're digging my grave here with all of your hugging and snuggling and shit!" Finally facing his already upset friend Antonio found himself copying the teen's potty mouth.

Any teary retort Lovino had in mind was interrupted by a gut wrenching cough, which continued into a fit as the boy struggled to breathe, cry, and cough at the same time. This, of course, sent Antonio into a frenzy. He picked Lovino up and sat him on the kitchen island to pat and stroke his back hurriedly. "Lovi I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to be angry, just calm down and breathe." A glass of water was made shakily and held for him to attempt to down and hopefully sooth his throat.

The water helped enough to turn the hacking coughs into little wheezes. Lovino turned his giant olive eyes to Antonio, just pleading for him to reply the way he wanted. "Can you not accept I love you?"

Against those eyes Antonio bit his lip with fallen shoulders. "It's really difficult." But he couldn't have him getting another coughing fit. He sighed. "It's hard to accept something you've been denying to yourself for a while."

Blink. Blink. "Been denying?"

The desperation in Antonio's eyes was a light darting across them trying to decide which course to take. He was torn. The reasons for hiding what it was he wouldn't allow to see the light of day and the requirement to do anything to keep him from crying or coughing again clashed greatly. Another sigh when he chose which path to set down, albeit nervously. "I've been keeping away from you because I don't want to admit to myself that I can see you as more of a friend. And your incessant affections only made it harder."

"You don't want to love me?" Lovino's voice was barely above a whisper as he looked down into his lap. Dammit he knew this would end horribly.

"I... Don't want a lot of things," Antonio trailed in a side glance. "I don't want to go against what I've been taught. I don't want to put you in that kind of position, considering our status... But fuck I want to be with you."

"Y-you do?" His head shot up and the hint of a smile tugged on his lips. "Then what's the problem? I don't care about our status! I'm fucking diseased. I can do whatever the hell I want."

That again? "Lovi you're seventeen years old now. The Master is right in saying you need to grow up," Antonio shook his head. "We're two men," maybe if he continued voicing what had been keeping him back he'd start to actually believe in them.

"I'm not stupid..." Lovino sighed and shook his head. He had fretted plenty over that, but had come to a logical conclusion. Especially after Feliciano spoke with him, greatly hinting he knew what was going on. "Is it so bad I want to be happy? I'm a ticking time bomb! I don't have the time to grow up and find some pretty girl to start a family with!"

And in all his stupidity that made Antonio laugh. "So I'm the convenient second best?"

Lovino was past the point of embarrassment. He had no idea what was coming out of his mouth as he grabbed Antonio's hands and said in all seriousness, redder than ever before, "You're the perfect first. I could never love anyone else."

That sort of forthright confession of love left Antonio with eyes again alight, this time in a more violent internal final battle. Again, the victor was unmistakable when he leaned forward and placed a kiss on an adorable heated cheek. He returned the holding of hands tightly. "I just love you too much."

Lovino smiled shyly. The innocent gesture held so much more meaning all of a sudden. "Then what's the problem? Mama won't be too mad I'm sure. Papa will just ignore it. Feliciano is supportive I think."

Battered after his longtime war with himself Antonio gave a sigh when he wrapped his arms around Lovino to hug him gently. "I hope you're right."

"I know I am," Lovino whispered. He had to be...

* * *

"Lovi we have to _go_. We can't carry too much." Antonio spoke in flurried words partly in Spanish and partly in Italian due to his worry as his eyes darted between his love and the door.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Lovino grumbled and struggled to pick up his stuffed bag. Fucking weak limbs! Unable to wait any longer, though, Antonio saved these struggling arms by hoisting the bag over his shoulder with relative ease. He nodded Lovino towards the exit.

Sighing heavily, Lovino looked over the house he grew up in with longing eyes. It sucked having to leave... At least all the goodbyes were already exchanged. With another sigh, Lovino followed Antonio outside. "What's the rush anyways? It's not like there's villagers with pitchforks after us."

"But there is a ship with our names on it that's leaving in ten minutes."

"Yeah yeah, not like I want to go anyways," he grumbled, dragging his feet.

"Lovi." A lot like how his mother was, Antonio tended to use Lovino's nickname more often when soothing him. And kisses to the cheek. "We'll be back soon."

Knowing he was acting like a bratty child, Lovino sighed again and picked up his pace. "I just don't get how sending us off is helping the money situation."

"Well the money and the whole living situation," a sarcastic laugh from Antonio's direction, "that's a big deal too you know."

"Whatever, the only reasoning that makes sense is Mama's." Lovino stretched and stopped for a second to take a few deep breaths. Damn he had been getting weaker and weaker lately. "The air here is pretty bad."

"That's the good part of being from a backwards country! We don't deal well with change." The man may as well have been referring to himself he was so proud. Who didn't want a place late to the Age of Industry Party?

"Are we really going to live with tomato gardens in the yard?" Lovino asked in wonder.

"_Sí! Mi amigo_ Jorge said so. Aren't we lucky I still have friends back home?"

Laughing lightly, doing his best to conserve all air for simply breathing, Lovino smirked at his love. "You? Friends? Never."

Oh well that was just cruel. "_Me duele_," Antonio pouted.

"You'll get over it."

As the ship came into sight, the two quickened their pace more yet. By the time they boarded, Lovino was wheezing for air and leaning against Antonio for support. With everyone boarded and the ship leaving the dock, Lovino had enough breath to whisper, "How long will it be until I see home again?"

"Soon, very soon." The promise came with gentle strokes of the back and a covert kiss to the cheek considering they were now in public. "Now let's get you inside so you can rest."

Lovino sighed and nodded, taking Antonio's hand in his both for comfort and assistance in actually getting to their room. At least out on their farm they didn't have to worry about judging eyes...

* * *

He first mentioned it a whole week after one of Lovino's really bad attacks for fear of bringing on another. "I think I figured out how to earn more money," Antonio commented one night as he cooked dinner for the two of them in their small Spanish cottage out in the country.

Lovino looked up warily. He hadn't liked the thought earlier and still didn't. "What?"

"What if I join the war effort? There's a lot of money there!" A hopeful grin decorated Antonio's face.

"Absolutely not!"

After a pained flinch Antonio turned to argue his point meekly and rationally. "But it really would pay off well in the end! And I may even get a rank I can keep afterwards and be paid even more!"

"You can get killed!" Lovino scowled and crossed his arms. "And I'll be all alone. You're not allowed to do that."

The first point of debate made Antonio laugh. "I lived on the streets Lovino. Then I was a deck hand with guys all at least ten years my seniors. Further still, I'm the nanny and bodyguard in a mafia family. I can handle myself fairly well, I'd hope."

Lovino frowned and whined, "But I don't want you to leave me."

And there was the reason even he couldn't argue away. Smiling softly Antonio approached Lovino and held his face in his calloused hands. "I'll write. It will be fine, I swear it."

"But it won't be the same!" He leaned into Antonio's hands, eyes closed with a sigh. "You can't hold me in a letter."

Antonio willed Lovino to look at him, touching their foreheads together with a whisper. "I can't hold you if you fall ill without any care. I can't hold you if we die of starvation." He nuzzled him, "we need the money, Lovi."

"I need you more!"

"What are you talking about?" There it was. That confident and stupid grin of Antonio's that made him think he could do anything. "I'm always with you, even when I'm away." The softest and most loving of kisses was placed just beside Lovino's eye. "I can never leave my adorable little brat of a master. Not really."

Lovino wasn't convinced though. "We can send a letter to Papa! I'm sure he can spot us some money!"

"As things are now, with all of the fighting going on?" Antonio shook his head. "We're lucky we get what letters we do, and you know it's not all of them. With money inside? It would never reach us."

"But the military?" The large Italian eyes pleaded for Antonio to change his mind. "Can't you do anything else?"

But he was not backing down. There was no other option for him. "What else is there these days? The only education I ever received was on a ship and as an employee in your home. I have no family ties to anything. What do I have worth while to anyone but a body to use in a war?"

"What am I supposed to do all by myself?"

"You can take care of the flowers!" Antonio exclaimed and nodded, happy that it appeared he was winning him over. "And Jorge will be around to help and keep you company. And remember Feli said he may be visiting? That would be not long after I leave, so it would work perfectly!"

"Well I'm sure Feliciano will bring some money when he comes to visit." This conversation was becoming endless with neither of them losing ground. "You can wait till he comes, can't you?"

"After already going through the trouble of coming? If it did, it wouldn't be much, maybe enough to alleviate an added mouth to feed." The frown he held was becoming deeper. Everything Lovino tossed at him was rebutted immediately. Antonio has thought this out. "Please, Lovino."

"You know what? Fine. If you want to die, go ahead!" Lovino turned over in the bed and pulled the covers over his head. "See if I care."

Through the covers and his emotions he heard a sigh and a faint, "te amo," coupled with the small dip in the blanket over his hair made by Spanish lips. Then Antonio was gone to cook.

"I love you too..." Lovino sighed and hugged his blankets. "I don't want you to die..."

* * *

The house was so lonely without Antonio. The sunlight never reached the blinding potential when he was around. The gardens remaided in tact thanks to Jorge's help, but the tomatoes didn't have that delectable flavor like when Antonio cared for them. And it was so cold. There were never enough blankets to warm him. Never enough jackets or sunlight to return the heat. Lovino was so lost without his love.

Try as he might even Feliciano had little effect on such loss. Even an idiot like him wasn't the kind of idiot Lovino wanted. Not the Antonio kind. Feliciano could laugh and be silly and smile and cuddle. But it was never the same. And, one day, news reached them that he would never have those sensations again.

"Can I help you?" Whoever it was at the door received a polite greeting from the well raised Italian boy. And whoever it was, what they said brought a gasp from his lips and his wide brown gaze towards the back of the small cottage where Lovino slept.

Feliciano did not wake him. He stepped outside with the man to hear the rest. "C-Can you say that again, please?"

"I'm sorry to tell you like this," blond hair shifted with the head that tilted down in a sigh before green eyes again turned to Feliciano with thick brows dipped in seriousness, "but Antonio Carriedo is dead."

Repeating it only made it worse. Feliciano hiccuped and brought a hand to his face to wipe away already budding tears. "Wh-Who are you?"

"Arthur Kirkland. I am, was his commanding officer," Arthur bit his lip at the correction.

"You're lying." Lovino stood in the hall, pale as death itself. He took several shaky steps forward and his voice wavered. "He said he would come back."

That sort of disbelieving gaze made Arthur visibly fidget and Feliciano shake with withheld sobs. "I'm sorry for your loss," the man in uniform bowed his head.

"N-No I haven't lost him..." Lovino trembled and bit his lip in an attempt to hold back his tears. "He's coming home. He promised he would come back to me."

With sympathetic and pained eyes Arthur gazed upon Lovino, arms held behind his back in a nervous habit he'd gained in the army. "His affections for you were very obvious to me. You should know he talked about you often with," he actually chuckled at the memory, "a sort of love I've never seen. The man was a very good soldier, and he," well there went his smile in a sigh and shake of his head, "he fought to get back to you."

The ability to stand failed Lovino as the weight of this knowledge crashed down. His hands went to cover his face as he shook with silent tears. His entire world was broken.

Such pain was alien to Feliciano and places upon him a responsibility that he was completely unprepared for. "B-Brother should go back to bed. If you sleep you'll f-feel a lot better." His twin gently brought Lovino up to stand.

"Yeah... Sleep..." Lovino allowed himself to be led to bed in a daze. After he slept he could convince himself this was all a dream. Antonio wasn't dead. He was just lost. He would find his way back home, all Lovino had to do was wait for him. And he would wait for eternity.

* * *

The laughter of children rang like bells in his ears. The playground banter reaching him was broken by a whined, "_Loviii_." All at once the six year old Feliciano was coming up to his twin with a pathetic limp. "I-I _fell_," the crybaby whimpered, unable to even look at his barely skinned knee.

Lovino looked up from the pictures he was attempting to draw in the dirt to look at the scrape. Really? Lovino rolled his eyes and kissed the damn thing. "There, better?"

Large brown eyes blinked through the budding tears, then were lost in a big smile that birthed a nod. "_Sì_," Feliciano cooed. "So what are you drawing?" He asked, bending down beside him.

"I dunno, nothing good." The sketches were quickly dispersed by Lovino's foot as he stood. "Wanna play something?"

"Yeah yeah!" The memory suddenly hit him. "I was playing football with some other boys but then one had to leave so I came to come get you!"

"Oh!" Lovino grinned and grabbed his brother's hand. "Sure! Can I be-"

There was a smiling older boy at the edge of the playground. Antonio- why wasn't he playing with them? What was Antonio doing here? Why was Lovino here? He was supposed to be home waiting for Antonio! They weren't supposed to meet here! Everything was wrong!

"Lovi!"

The ground was so hard. The sky was ridiculously blue. What was he doing on the ground? Hadn't he just been running over to play football with Feliciano?

"Lovii!" Said child wailed and shook his brother. "Are you okay? Are you hurt? Lovi fell for no reason! He didn't trip or get pushed or hit! Loviii!"

"Yeah I'm fine..." Dazed, the child sat up and looked around. The older boy was gone. What was his name?

"Antonio..."

Light was orange against his closed lids. A light breeze blew through his hair. Excited voices filled his ears, chanting his name like a joyful spell. How long had he been gone?

**End of Chapter Seven**

* * *

... I think it's obvious that I'm no longer able to give much commentary due to my severe case of the sniffles and tears when it comes to this story DX


	8. Eternity

Buuuu last chapter ;-; We've finished two stories within, like, a month. So sad making! Hope you all enjoy our twist~!

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Eternity **

It had been a month since Lovino had left.

A month since Antonio had last felt warmth.

And a month since their little cottage had known a touching scene.

In the departure of that little ghost Antonio had cried for an hour or more into Francis then spent the following few days staying with him and Gilbert. It was hard for him to go back there, but in time he had to. All of his things were there. The flowers and the tomatoes needed watering. And frankly, he didn't want it to start to smell from the rotten food in the fridge. So he went back. Back to where it all began.

And you know, after a while he learned to cope. At first when he stepped inside he'd fallen to his knees and sobbed all over again. Then anytime he ate a tomato he would tear up. Or see anything red for that matter. He'd never see that cute blush again...

But Lovino was happy! Antonio was sure of it. There was nowhere but heaven such an adorable person could go. And if he could see Antonio so upset and not taking care of himself properly he would quite literally flip a shit. The image of the sort of beating and talking to he'd get made Antonio laugh and feel that much more lighthearted.

Everyone is allowed their period of mourning though. Never mind that Lovino had been dead for decades and his leaving a long time coming. Then again, when had Antonio ever _really_ considered him anything but living? The man kissed and hung on him, took him out shopping, played around with him in groups of friends. He'd even sometimes find himself making food or drinks for him. Now how did that make any sense?

Antonio had just... Been so accepting of Lovino's presence. Since the very beginning. Looking back on it now, the rate at which they became comfortable with one another was anything but normal. Anyone else would call them lovesick teenagers at the short period of some months they spent together ending in such a romance. And this again made Antonio laugh. That's what they were really. Completely and utterly lovesick over each other. No matter where he was Antonio had always been able to locate him if he simply stood still and concentrated on finding that rope. It reminded him of a concept he'd learned about in one of his classes. Some sort of Asian thing. What had it been?

Ah, right. The red string of fate. It was Japanese. Even a romantic such as him had regarded it as a metaphorical, cliché sort of prospect in hearing about it. How wrong he had been.

While he was a Catholic Antonio had never been the type to believe in fate. People carved their own paths into the ground and followed them based on their choices. Yeah, the two of them were star-crossed lovers or whatever, meant to be. But he hadn't fallen in love with Lovino this time around because he had in his past life. He loved that man of his own free will. And would continue to until the end of his days.

He hung out with Francis and Gilbert and others. He attended school and kept up with his grades. Hell, he even started jogging in the mornings. Just as a way to wake him up so he wouldn't go back to sleep after dreaming about Lovino. And through it all he smiled like he always had. Or at least, like he always had on the outside.

There was a tinge of sadness in that smile. One people normally saw more often in the grin of an elderly man that had been through quite a lot in his lifetime. A sort of nostalgia for the past with an understanding that it couldn't be brought back.

Somehow in their time together Antonio had matured a little. Maybe it had been Lovino's last gift to him. The ability to continue like he had been unable to before.

* * *

"Mistress! Mistress! _Mio Dio_ he's awake! Lovino!"

What was with all this yelling? Lovino groaned and pulled the pile of blankets over his head. Something pinched his arm. Slowly, he peeked an eye open to see an IV stuck into his arm. Shit. How long had he been asleep this time? He sat up and looked around, eyes first falling on the ecstatic family nurse. And then the door burst open and in came his mother.

"You're really awake!" Mia latched herself onto her son in a snuggling-high hug. "Oh my baby you're awake!"

"Woah- Mama!" Lovino fell back into the mattress, too weak to hold them both up. He laughed lightly and patted his mother's hair. "How long was I asleep?"

"Over half a year! It's been months! Oh I was so worried about my baby Lovi," the grown woman sobbed and sniffed much like her second child.

Lovino blinked and frowned. "Half a year? I've had a lot of dreams..."

"Brotheer!" And it was round two of the affection Italians. Feliciano came flying through the door to embrace his twin in an almost identical manner as their mother had, with the single change of coming at him from the opposite side so the bedridden one could be snuggled on either arm.

"F-Feli!" Lovino stared at his brother with wide eyes. "You were in my dreams too!"

"W-Well of course I was! It was so hard not to say anything." Hiccuping, the boy's tears spilled over looking at his twin. "I wasn't sure it would happen but now you're awake!"

"What would happen?"

Another sniff and Feliciano was nuzzling into the others twin. "You coming back to your body."

Lovino stared at the ditz. Surely he wasn't serious... "So-" A giant blush consumed Lovino's face. "Antonio is real?"

Into Lovino a given nod was the response and a, "he's been so sad... He misses you."

"But _I_ don't even know him! That bastard that steals my consciousness is the one that did!" Ever since that first incident, fainting spells and days of unconsciousness became a common occurrence. But never before had the other him ever interacted with someone else...

"The you now doesn't know him, no, but the other one did. And the first one... Oh all the different brothers can be very confusing," an already tired whimper was released from Feliciano's body. But he sat up all the same, wiping at his face. "But you're really all the same person! The soul is the same, anyway."

"Oh so that's what that ass has been stealing?" Lovino growled and pushed Feliciano off the bed to get out, only to fall to the ground the second his feet hit the ground. "Fuck."

Round three, this time a double attack. Both Mia and Feliciano were on him, helping him up and worrying over him, two different voices asking if he was all right and telling him to take it easy.

"God, get off! I'm fine!" Lovino shoved them away and flopped back on the bed. "Obviously half a year in bed isn't easy to bounce back from!" A tug on his arm reminded him of the IV. He groaned and tugged that out. "Now can I take a bath? I feel nasty."

"Baby, if you can't stand up I'm not sure a bath on your own is-"

"I'll take a bath with him!" Feliciano exclaimed, effectively cutting off his mother.

"Dammit I'm just weak, not stupid!" But he could tell there was no arguing with Feliciano when he got that look in his eyes. Lovino sighed and shook his head in defeat. "I guess you can tell me how much I dreamed was real while I bathe."

"_Grazie Fratello_~" Feliciano hugged and nuzzled his counterpart affectionately.

With the help of one twin the other with faintly atrophied muscles was helped to the bathroom. Now Lovino refused to be undressed by someone else, and with some difficulty accomplished that all on his own to save what pride he had left on the matter, before he was brought into the tub full of warm water.

"Do you remember _everything_ everything?" It was a stupid question from a stupid boy, but Feliciano asked it all the same as he smiled.

Sighing into the water, Lovino swished it around as he shrugged. "I guess so, yeah. It's like I was living it all with the other me, but he didn't realize I was there. Or even existed..."

"And I suppose you never heard what Mr. Kirkland said then so you wouldn't have it to remember." He sank a little in this mumble. It made sense now to Feliciano.

Kirkland? The guy who delivered the news about the original Antonio's death? "What does he have to do with anything?"

"He... He told me -no, wait, he told _that_ me- that even though he and Antonio -er, _then_ Antonio- didn't get along well, he saw how much he loved you... Past you... Whatever. Anyway! And because he was a magician he decided to do a thing where you could see each other again in another life! But, um, he also kinda warned me -vee, _old_ me- that if you... I'm just going to say Toni, me, and you, okay? I'm getting really confused. So he said that you may not believe Toni was really dead and stay waiting for him as a ghost so the whole reborn thingy would get all wonky with the one soul and two bodies... One body one ghosty body. And 'cause it was all wonky all this weird stuff happened with different you's!" A pitiful whine ended that bit of his explanation. Feliciano almost felt his head spinning from it all. He understood it, he really did, but the getting it out clearly was very difficult!

Well that made sense. Ish. Lovino groaned and slid underneath the water. Why did he have to be so stubborn and fuck stuff up? Wait. He shot out of the water to stare at his twin. "How do you know all this?"

"I-I'm sorry!" Feliciano squeaked and shrunk beneath that look. "M-Mama told me that bedtime story she'd always said when we were kids was really our family history and after that my dreams got more detailed and, well, I got a lot from the old me."

"You never thought it'd be nice to clue me in on this shit?" Had he his strength, Lovino would have gotten up and barged right out of the room. Unfortunately all he could do was splash the idiot across from him.

"B-But it was only after you went into the coma and were with Toni! Maybe a little before, but Lovi wouldn't have believed me anyway!"

Lovino sighed and shook his head. "You couldn't have said anything to the ghost that he needed to move the fuck on so I could live?"

Feliciano frowned. "But what about Antonio?"

That brought another blush. Lovino looked to his hands and mumbled, "Well maybe _I_ wanted to get to know him."

A shake of his head, "I didn't want to rush anything. All of the magic stuffs is weird as it is. Lovi had to do it by himself."

"Well he took to long! And... He hurt Antonio." Dammit he was so in love with that idiot and didn't even know him! And he only knew the other Lovino. "How can I approach him without disappointing him?"

Now it was Feliciano's turn to blink. "... Lovi can't just go and tell him?

"I'm not the Lovino he fell in love with!"

"... But Toni wasn't the Toni and the Lovi still did, right?" Somewhere in there Feliciano had made an intelligent deduction. Hidden behind the strange wording.

Groaning, Lovino pulled his knees up to his body and hugged them close. "But there's a difference. The ghost didn't remember he knew Antonio and fell in love with him all over again. Antonio is already in love with the soul stealer and if I show up, I'll just be a replacement."

All these excuses made Feliciano tear up a little. "So you're not even gonna try?"

He didn't want to admit it. He really didn't. But with Feliciano close to tears, it was the only and truthful explanation. "I'm afraid to."

"But if you explain Toni will understand I'm sure! He's super sad without Lovi. Without any Lovi."

"I guess..." He looked down at his legs and sighed. "But first I need to get my strength back. I don't want him taking care of me."

Here Feliciano hugged the weaker twin and nuzzled him. "He'd be happy with any kind of Lovi."

"If you say so..."

"Didn't you you like him?"

Was it possible to be any redder? "Of course!"

"Then he'll like you you!" Feliciano was incredibly sure of himself in the statement, smiling brightly.

"When I'm better I'll go," he sighed and scowled. "Promise."

* * *

It took weeks to build up his strength. Weeks to build up his courage. Weeks of secretly stalking Antonio in hopes of being seen. But it came down to him having to make the first move. Lovino Vargas stood on the doorstop to the little cottage that had plagued his every dream since childhood for the first time in his real body. He sighed and brought his hand up to the door, timidly knocking. It felt so heavy here…

Looking up from the show he'd been watching Antonio blinked. It was a Saturday morning. He didn't have class that day and none of his friends would be up and out at the hour. Maybe a package? He called out to the person to wait a minute then stood to open the door.

"Good morn-" The greeting fell off of his tongue and his eyes widened. It... Wasn't possible. "Lovino?"

"Not qu-" Lovino's voice stuck in his throat with a squeak and at the hopeful look in Antonio's eyes, all he could do was nod.

His mind shut down and floated out of his body. He felt lightheaded and grounded at the same time. Had he died and gone to heaven to be with Lovino again? But he surely would remember such a thing. No, the heavens must have decided Lovino's heaven was here and sent him back! There was a certain slowness to Antonio's response as the gears in his head started working again. The budding of tears, the turning of lips to smile truly for the first time in a month. The slowness experienced in this was compensated for in the swiftness of what followed. He pulled Lovino into him and felt his solid, warm body against his own to the point that he was hugging him so tightly he may have very well sent him back to the grave. But really all he could think about was how miraculous this was, nuzzling his hair with absolute adoration. "I missed you so much Lovi!"

"Y-yeah Feli said..." Lovino shyly hugged Antonio back. "But I'm not your Lovino..."

It took a bit for that to register. Antonio had continued to nuzzle his love until it clicked and he blinked. "Not my-?_ Qué_? Lovi what are you talking about? Don't be mean now!"

"Well I'm the same, but not..." How to explain this when he was right in front of the man of his dreams and wanted to kiss him? "You fell in love with the ghost. I'm alive... And I can cook..."

There went the shoulders, collapsing a little as his eyes moved across Lovino's face as if to find the answer to his confusion there. Antonio stared at him blankly. "_Lo siento_, I don't understand..."

"I was reborn like you!" Lovino trailed off and scowled. "But that dumbass before me couldn't move on so you met him instead of me! He stole my soul so he could exist here and put me in a coma! He's been stealing my soul a lot over the years, but this is the first time he kept it and did stuff. You know him. Met him. B-but I experienced everything that he did..."

A pause and blink. Reborn like him? Wait, and he'd mentioned Feli... "You're Feli's twin that's supposed to be dead?"

"What? " Why the hell did he think he was dead? That fucking kid! Lovino growled and pushed Antonio into the house and slammed the door shut. "I'm not dead! Why the hell did Feli say that?"

What shock over the matter that had been left was beaten out of Antonio with that shove and angry yell. For a second he stared at Lovino in awe, then broke out into laughter. He understood quite well know. Once a cute Lovino, always a cute Lovino. This was still him in front of him.

"Ahaa," Antonio wiped a tear from his eye before he could continue, "he made it sound like you were."

"That idiot..." Olive gaze fell down to the floor as his fire died down. "Can we get to know each other as _me_ me?"

Lovino's view of the floor was suddenly obstructed by a hand. When he looked up he met eyed with a smiling Spaniard. "_Hola_, my name is Antonio. What's yours?"

A hint of a smile graced Lovino's face as he took Antonio's hand. "I'm Lovino. I've been in a coma for half a year as a ghost ran around with my soul. Nice to meet you."

Unable to control himself, Antonio broke that new friends bubble just once. He reached out and cupped one adorable cheek. "Nice to meet you. I can't wait to get to know you, Lovino." '_And to fall in love with you all over again_.'

* * *

"Antonio! Get your dumb ass down here! Dinner is ready!"

"Cooming!" Was the returned call, soon followed by its source. With still damp curls Antonio appeared to hug Lovino round the waist and kiss his cheek. "I'd rather smell than go without your cooking~ What'd you make?"

"Garlic bread and ravioli... And um.." The Italian blushed bright red and mumbled, "Desert is a surprise."

That brought about a grin. Antonio leaned in for a kiss to the lips. "Is it you? That's an awful lot of sweetness."

"Very funny!" Lovino pushed the idiot away and picked up their dishes. "Go to the table!"

"_Sí Señor_." An obedient coo before doing so. With the smile of a child waiting for his birthday cake to be revealed Antonio sat at his kitchen table.

Rolling his eyes, Lovino set their dinner down. He went back to get some wine and glanced into the fridge with a smile. It was going to be delicious. Setting the wine glasses down, Lovino sat across from Antonio with a shy smile. "Is it good?"

Perhaps the stupidly pleased look consisting of eyes closed in bliss and cheeks blushed in pleasure was enough of an answer, but Antonio didn't think so. No, he had to voice it. "There's a party in my mouth."

"Well that's good." Lovino took a bit of his own. Oh it was good. Thank god.

"Waait, did you want me to eat first to test for poison?"

"No! Damn bastard!" He flicked a noodle at Antonio and scowled. "I wanted to make sure it was good!"

At the attack Antonio gasped and returned the peeled off noodle. "Then why waste it?" He grinned.

"Because you're annoying!"

"And you have adorable cheeks. I like how cute they are when you chew, so don't waste food!"

"Shut up or you don't get dessert!"

"-!" The prepared retort was forcefully pulled back down Antonio's throat at such a threat, leaving him to pout and eat quietly.

The rest of dinner was spent in relative silence as the men ate the delectable dinner. As the last bite was taken and the last sip of wine finished, Lovino jumped to his feet and piled the dishes up. "Stay." He ordered before running off to the kitchen.

Upon returning he was bright red and shyly smiling with a cute little cake in his hands. As he set it down, Lovino mumbled, "Happy anniversary Antonio."

What few blinks he took gave Antonio time to process the situation. Then he smiled. Lovino found himself being gently pulled into a Spaniard's lap by his wrist where a kiss was waiting for him. "Happy anniversary, Lovino."

"It's chocolate with strawberries inside," he kissed Antonio again and cut a piece with a fork to hold up to his mouth. "Open wide."

A dog waiting for a treat expectantly, Antonio dropped his jaw and allowed himself to be spoon fed. And, like a dog, the moment his taste buds were electrified by that sweetness he immediately brightened with his invisible tail wagging like crazy. "It's a dance in my mouth now~"

Taking another fork in hand Antonio chopped off a portion of the delicious plate and offered it to Lovino. "Your turn."

"Are you-" Rolling his eyes, Lovino opened his mouth with a sigh. No point in arguing.

Happily Antonio fed the love of his that he still held captive in his lap. Then he nuzzled him with even more unending joy. "_Te amo_."

"Yeah, I know." Lovino smirked and kissed Antonio again, the taste of the cake mixing with his natural flavor. "_Ti amo_."

And you know, Antonio was quite confident in his opinion of which was the best flavor between the cake and Lovino. And which one he would never tire of.

"What are you smiling about?"

He laughed. Lovino caught him. What was left to do but kiss him lovingly and nuzzle noses? "Nothing."

"You're an idiot, why do I love you?" Lovino snickered and kissed him again.

"Because I love you more each time I see you," Antonio whispered into those lips.

"That's ridiculously sappy and disgusting," was whispered right back.

"Then why do you love me?"

"Because you're stupid," Lovino smirked and nipped his lip playfully. "It's hard not to love a stupid puppy."

"_Ooye_," quick as that he frowned and whined, "so all I've got is puppy love?"

Lovino took Antonio's face in his hands and locked lips, making it a deeper kiss than ones past. Tongues twined and olive eyes laugh. He pulled back and licked his lips thoughtfully. "Mm maybe a little more."

"A little?" This small cry of indignation and hurt pride. "I'll prove you wrong!" And he did so with a passionate kiss of his own.

Arms wrapped around Antonio's neck as the kiss continued. Lovino was never going to let go.

**End of Chapter Eight**

* * *

Happy happy joy joy! Frabjous day, neh? These two FINALLY got to be happy together, after all the turmoil and... Wackiness xD Don't ya love Feli?

I'd really like to thank Suicide for this idea. At first it was just a fluffy little plotbunny that... Well frankly turned into a monster in and of itself XD Don't you agree? Tell us, 'AU ghost!Lovini,' and we come up with all of this? Well... Not all~

Heh. For all those interested, Phantom Love does NOT include all of the major ANGST and fluff of their background. That will all be included in the prequel we will be working on that goes more in depth into the lives of the first Antonio and Lovino. Hope to see you there, and thank you for your support! All of the love showered upon us for this specific fic is astounding and heartwarming (/D


End file.
